Flames, Wind and a Struggling Student
by Kana090
Summary: Kanami hates being weak. Unfortunately, it's hard to ignore when you're blind. Harder still to keep it a secret. Especially when rumors are already being spread of a "Second Prodigy." Kanami simply ignores them. She's busy enough being an academy student.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, second try at this story. Here goes nothing!

**Warning to all: The story itself is rated T, but the first little section of only this chapter contains violence, abuse and foul language. So if you don't like it, skip the first part. It should still makes sense. It's an important part of the plot, but my character refers to it several times. Not yet though.**

In case you're thinking that the main is a self insertion because of my author's name, forget it. She's not, complete opposite of me almost, and I'm not exactly. . . . well, you'll see.

Hitsugaya: See what? That your story sucks?

Kana: I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!

Hitsugaya: Oi, you can't swear.

Kana: Actually, I can. This is rated T for a reason. Hopefully I don't have to change it to M though.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something, but then I'd be important. Who wants that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_WEAK!" _

_I cried._

"_Pathetic little fool!"_

_My sobs grew louder._

"_Did you really think you could escape me you little slut!?!"_

_My back hit the wall with a sickening crack, blood filling my mouth._

"_You are here to pay for whatever you did when you were alive! That's why you're here! If you want to escape, then don't sin!"_

_My ribs broke, and the blood in my mouth sprayed out as his fist connected with my stomach._

'_It hurts.'_

'_It hurts.'_

_The crack of a whip._

'_I don't want to be weak.' _

_A crate broke upon my impact._

_;No.' _

_A scream._

'_Please. Save me.' _

_My thoughts were futile. No one would save me. And I wasn't strong enough to save myself. I cursed my eyes, over and over again, as I laid weeping in a pool of blood. My blood._

"_Run! It's coming!" _

"_Fire!"_

_Screams and cries of fear entered my fuzzy mind, but I could care less. The pain in my seven year old body became too much for me to bear. Blackness consumed me, and I welcomed it. My only salvation._

_----------_

_**Wake. . .**_

The voices were powerful and proud, one feminine, the other masculine.

'_What?'_

_**She. . . must. . . now.**_

Like some sort of feline.

'_Who. . . '_

_**. . . pup. . . Wake.**_

But more like a canine.

_I opened my eyes, a useless thought, only to see a forest, dead and burning. I sat up quickly. _

'_It feels. . . . so dead. But. . . healthy'_

_**. . . shouldn't. . . **_

Calling me.

'_Who's there?'_

_**. . . not. . .**_

Calling me.

'_I can't hear you. Both of you, please speak up.'_

_**Y. . . ke up.**_

Begging.

'_But. . . . . I can. . . .'_

_**WAKE UP!**_

_Light consumed me again, and I fell into a pit of white._

_----------_

"_Look! She awake!"_

'_Who. . . '_

"_Poor thing."_

"_Did you hear? They said she didn't deserve to be in the 80th district. She was an accident, she wasn't supposed to be there."_

'_I'm. . . an accident?'_

"_Grey eyes? I haven't seen eyes like that before. . ." the last trailed off as my head lifted slowly, before a hand gently pushed it back down onto a feather soft pillow._

"_Hey, don't move too much, you're still recovering." the voice whispered. _

_My eyes tried despairingly to see what I could not. I could feel someone was there, I knew there were 5 surrounding me, but how I got there, I could never guess. My mind grew confused._

"_How?"_

"_We found you among the ruble after a severe Hollow attacked."_

"_No, just. . . ." I half-heartedly tried to get him to understand. I gripped my head in pain as memories came flashing back. The pain, being left, screaming, and then-_

_Nothing._

"_Little miss? Are you okay? Does you're head hurt?"_

_I looked up quickly, banishing my thoughts from my mind. "I-I'm okay. I'm just. . . tired."_

"_I understand. Don't worry, we're taking you to you're new home now. Nothing will ever happen to you again."_

_My heart filled with hope, my eyes lifted to the skies, as I took in his promise. My last thought before I drifted off to sleep was the hope that I had in my heart, the first true hope I ever had._

_------------------_

My messy, collar-bone length, platinum blonde hair blew behind me, the wind playing with my strands. Perched on my shoulder, my little fox, Riku, took in the sight before me. I questioned her, and she replied that a setting sun was almost as beautiful as the moon. I sighed quietly. How she could love a ball of fire and a glowing dish in the sky I would never understand. I'd seen the moon once before, but that was a very long time ago. I barely remember the glowing orb.

I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Kana! Dinner!"

I sighed again, but reminded myself this would be the last one for me here for a long time. My home for a half of my relatively short 120 years. I couldn't be late.

"Coming, Obaa-chan."

I'll come back. It's not like I was leaving forever. Just the shinigami academy.

Remembering the past once again, I thought about my brother. He had become my reason for the academy, despite the fact he only held me back. Granted, he was my adoptive brother, but he refused to let me try out, claiming me to be below standard. Only looking at my disadvantage, he never saw my strengths. But now he's a shinigami, so nothings stopping me. He's too caught up in his duties to visit right now. Thank Sereitei he's gone.

Turning, I ran down the path my feet had memorized long ago, coming to a halt at home, my place of safety and comfort.

---------------

"So that's that, huh?" asked the elderly voice.

I looked towards the elderly lady I'd been living with for untold years. I couldn't really see her, but I smiled slightly, imagining her wrinkled old face as the tears I heard drop the the ground made their way through a maze of wrinkles.

"I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't even think on it, little Kana. You did what you were unable to do before. Do not blame your brother for holding you back. He only did what he thought was right. Remember that, and don't forget to visit!"

I smiled softly, remembering once again that I'd now be living in a completely different world. My only comfort was the little fox resting on my shoulder.

"I'll remember, Obaa-chan."

I turned, then started to walk a familiar path towards the academy, a small bag of possessions in my hands. I remembered to count my steps carefully, avoiding the other souls walking through the streets in the early morning.

'_Just 329 steps left until I've reached my new home.'_

Remembering my brother, Takai, led me to remember the reason I was becoming a shinigami in the first place. Guilt raged through my body, just remembering I was the cause of the damage not only to my Obaa-chan, but to my neighbors as well. They won't even come around anymore. Personally, I don't see the problem. I don't know how the other kids got hurt. Fire's rarely hurt me.

Sighing once again, I narrowly avoided those out for early shopping. Even through my disability, I discovered a way around it. By putting out tiny fragments of reiatsu, I could sense the presence of others, and even 'see' objects that were made of spirit particles through reiatsu. And since most give off their own reiatsu, I can sense them as well. Though it still wasn't perfected.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, missy!"

"My apologies sir, I wasn't thinking."

I continued my walk guiltily, scolding myself once again on spacing out. I could only be thankful for this being a better town than my original home. But I had no time to dwell on old memories, having already arrived at my destination.

Voices attacked my ears, as there was a mass gathering in front, greeting the first years. All the first years are to receive their schedules and rooms at a front desk. The packet given to all first years will tell us which classes we'll be in, before we head off to be lecture on our responsibilities for the rest of the day. Joy. More lectures.

Sensing each person individually (as each had his own spirit pattern) I noticed one person heading in my direction. Knowing others were coming in at my back, I paid no attention to the person as he moved towards me. I had made more than one mistake thinking the person was coming for me in the past. Instead, I ignored him and went to the tables that had everyone's new schedules and class lists.

"Kimura Kanami." I said in a bored tone to one of the people handing out our packets.

"Kimura Kanami. . . . . . . . Kimura. . . . . Ah! Here's your schedule and map. This is the key to your dormitory, you'll be sharing it with 2 other girls in your class. You'll be in the advanced group."

I heard whispers from others who were behind me, but I ignored them. Not my fault I only look 10. Sometimes I really do curse being young.

Leaving for a secluded corner of the grounds, I held up my information for Riku, pretending to read it as her neck craned over the paper.

'Got it. I'll lead you to your classes until you can memorize them. Your dormitory number is 342. Just ask anyone about that. If they point it out on the map, I'll direct you.'

Sometimes I truly loved her mind-speak ability. Spirit animals are much better than the regular ones. Much.

Nodding, I followed her directions, leaving for the crowded area once more. I moved into a large building where both the dormitories for guys and girls were connected to, only to have the same soul as before walk over towards me.

"Hey! I'm Ootami Ryuusuke! What's your name? I tried to talk to you before, but you just disappeared," said the hyper active and overly chipper soul.

My eyebrow twitched. Great. Yet another flamboyant idiot.

"My sincerest apologies. I forgot most people can't teleport."

"Wow! You can teleport?!"

I felt a severe headache coming on.

"No. It's a good friend of mine called sarcasm."

"Oh."

Good, maybe he'll shut-

"So what's your name again?"

Guess I was wrong.

"Why?"

"Because I think we're in the same class! Advanced first-year, right?"

Who knew. Maybe he wasn't so much of an idiot after all.

"R-really. . ."

"Yep. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Kana."

"Really? No full name?"

He was testing my patience. This was a test. To make sure I was worthy of the advanced class. He couldn't be this stupid.

"No, the rest of it just ran away."

"How does a name do that?"

My headache was getting worse. I wondered if he was just trying to be irritating.

"Sarcasm. Really, do you have a pea for a brain? Wait. Never mind. That's an insult to all peas."

He laughed. The idiot _laughed_. At himself, of all people.

"Man, you're hilarious aren't you? Well, Ka-chan," My eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "you're my new best friend!"

"What?" My heart filled with fear as he put his arm around my neck.

"You heard me! Man, this is gonna be so much fun!"

I couldn't help it. I grabbed his arm and flipped him. I didn't want to catch 'idiot'. It's a very acute and deadly disease.

"No."

'Kana, We're late. We'll have to hurry to find your dormitory now.'

'I know.'

With that, I turned around and left him lying there on his back. Thank Sereitei he's finally shut up.

--------------

Leaving Ryuusuke in the foyer, I headed to a teacher I had sensed nearby.

"Excuse me, do you know where room 342 is located in the girls dormitories?"

Luckily it was a female voice that answered.

"Yes. Do you have your map?"

"Yes ma'am. Here."

"By the way, nice display over there. I'm sure that the heir of one of the noble court appreciates being tossed on the ground like that."

I raised my eyebrow. "If they're going to let an idiot become a court jester, fine by me. If they're going to let an idiot become a court official, then it's the same. Neither is my business."

I couldn't see the smile on her lips, but I could hear her chuckle.

"Good for you. There are too many around here who kiss up to them. But be careful. After all, you weren't the only one using sarcasm."

Surprised, I turned back, only to remember that it was a futile action. I didn't need to in order to know he had gotten up and walk away. Mixed with the masses, I couldn't make out his voice, nor did I try.

Turning back to the woman, I asked, "Are you a teacher here?"

"Yes. Kidou actually," she paused for thought. "You're in the advanced classes, right? Be careful of the weapons master. He'll push you until you drop and then wipe you up to start again." She smiled, I could tell with the slightly happier tone she began using. "I wouldn't want a little one like you leaving before you could full fill your dreams, neh?"

"I'm prepared, Sensei. And I'm not a child."

"Really. Here's where you're dormitory is located. Good luck, little one."

Scowling, I walked away in the direction Riku pointed to with her small body. While I followed her directions, I thought about my decision to become a shinigami. Was it the right choice? Could I have chosen differently? Should I have?

'Stop here, Kana. Turn to the left. The door is right in front of you, go ahead and knock. There are others inside already. And stop worrying, You make my head hurt.'

Mutely, I obeyed her, and lifted my hand to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, if you are reading this from my last story, is this a better story so far? Or can you not tell? Anyway, the reason I changed the story was because I had thought up my character, but I didn't really think very far. I thought about how things would fit in the end, but I didn't really imagine what was going on in the academy. So I made some changes here, and hopefully I'll be able to keep with the story. Hopefully as well I'll be able to get more reviewers. I feel unloved. . . .

Hitsugaya: Sure you do. Of course you're not just fishing for reviews. . . . .

Kana: I can't help it! I LIVE for reviews!

Hitsugaya: Then write something good, and they'll review!

Kana: JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Tell me if the chapters are too long. I can cut them down. Personally, I just like long chapters though. This one just seems. . . . long. . . . . 13 pages. . . .

Disclaimer: I wouldn't own Bleach even if I could. Nobody would watch it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hand knocked against the solid wood door. Apparently, they weren't going for the traditional style.

The door opened, only to have me knocked over as an over-excitable _thing_ fell on me.

"Yay! More friends! This is so much fun! What's you're name? I'm Aiko, but you can call me Ai-chan, can I call you chan too? How do you like the academy so far? I think the room's a little stuffy, but with a little bit of work we can have it shinny and clean!" Her bubbly voice was like sandpaper to my ears.

"Ai-chan, t-that's not n-nice. I t-t-think she'd p-prefer it if y-you didn't jump a-all over her. . ." The second one sounded petite and quiet, like she didn't speak often.

'Prefer it' was an understatement. If the creature didn't get off me in the next 5 seconds. . . .

"Oh, come on, Haru-chan! She doesn't mind! Do ya, Mini-chan?"

3 seconds.

"B-but Ai-chan-"

"Hey, wanna sneak over to the boys side? I bet we can pull lots of pranks! I'm sure we can get away with it! Wanna try? Huh? HUH?!"

That's it.

I took the front of her robes and held her up as high as I could. Too bad she was so tall. I only lifted her to her knees.

"No. I don't want to try, Can you get you're slobbering hands off of my robes? They were just washed."

"Really? They're so dirty. . . "

"That's because you just threw me on the floor, moron."

"AH! She's so cute! Don't you think, Haru-chan?"

"Uh, A-ai-chan?" asked the petite voice. "I t-think we n-need some m-m-more. . . . . t-towels. Yes, t-that's it. Towels. C-could you go g-get some for us. And here's a s-s-shopping list t-too. Could y-y-you see to that a-as well?"

"Sure! Right away! I'll have it done in a jiffy!" I could feel the girl bounce off in the direction I had come in.

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry about that, just p-p-p-please t-try and g-get along. I'd h-hate it if you b-both fought."

I glanced over at the girl for her sake only. I didn't know quite how, but I could tell that she was only about 2 inches taller than me, so she was short, and she had a extremely thin, delicate frame.

"Miss, you can believe what you want, but I don't believe the girl knows the meaning of 'ill-will'. It'd be like fighting a wall. Useless and only backfiring." I paused as I heard her giggle, before cocking my head and holding my hand out slightly in her direction. "Call me Kana. Your name?"

She giggled slightly again. "M-my name's Kobayashi H-haruhi. The other girl i-is Watanabe Aiko. Y-you don't have to c-c-call her Ai-chan if y-you don't want to. B-both of us are in the A-advanced First-year class. Y-you?"

"Same."

I heard her step aside. "Come in then. I-I'm g-guessing you want to b-be settled before A-ai-chan comes back?"

Stepping inside, I answered her as gently as I could manage, "I'd prefer it. Could you please not stutter? I'm not going to hurt you, ya know."

"I-I know, I just. . ."

I sighed, before motioning her to carry on. She nodded, then complied.

"T-there are three beds in the r-room behind the door to y-you're left, there's the k-kitchen, the bathrooms are c-communal down the hall. This is a l-living room/study area. Usually I j-just study at the library."

I guessed she pointed to all these areas, but I let Riku memorize them. The puffball of energy had knocked her off my shoulder, but I knew she sat next to my foot, taking in the information silently.

"W-who is that?"

She had probably just noticed Riku.

"She's c-cute. Is s-she. . . y-y-your p-p-pet?"

I glanced at her, before extending my arm to Riku so she could climb to my shoulder once again.

"Riku will never be my 'pet'. She's a friend, first and foremost. As a warning to you, she doesn't usually like strangers, but she should warm up to you quickly."

I reached over to pet Riku behind her ear, her favorite spot. In turn, Riku licked my face, and directed me through the bedroom door.

'I like that girl better than the other one, but I still don't like her yet. I'll probably warm up to her as you do, but for now, I'm comfortable where I'm at.'

'I know, Riku. Which bed?'

'Left, seven steps. Right. This bed.'

I placed my sack of items on the bed, not bothering to unpack. Riku laid on the back of my neck, as I asked her what was next.

'The annoying one is heading back. Keep your map and schedule with you, head to the door. Turn right. We'll take a longer way to your first class.'

Mentally I sighed as I followed her directions, but I didn't ignore her. After all, I preferred her bossiness to the ball of fire any day.

-------------

Stepping into the classroom, Riku mentioned that there were stairs. Great. Stairs.

'Don't worry about it. There's an empty seat 24 steps up, 6 seats in.'

'Thank you, Riku. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'You'd die.'

Wincing at her humor, I claimed the seat, before I noticed a familiar and unwelcome presence coming for me.

"Kana-chan!"

I did even blink. Before he could reach me, my hand came up and fist came down on his head.

"Oh, Kana-chan, so cruel." He cried. Drama queen. Around me, I heard whispers as others commented on our interaction.

"Get lost, idiot noble."

"Oo! You called me a noble! Ryuusuke is so happy!"

"Good. While you're in Lala land, be kind enough to remove yourself from that seat."

"Oh, but Ka-"

"Shut it, pig-face." I didn't know his facial features, but that didn't mean I couldn't pretend.

"Excuse me, Ootami-san, I believe that was my seat."

Finally, someone who's voice resembled a cultured background.

Glancing in the direction of the intruder, I asked, "And you might be. . . . ?"

"My apologies." The wind danced at my face when he bent down in a bow. "I'm Yagami Keiichi."

"Keiichi, huh? Hopefully you sitting here means I won't be surrounded by idiots."

"Hey, Kana-chan! This seat's free." I could feel him settling behind me.

"Too late." My head fell into my hands as I contemplated moving.

"Hello class. I hope you like the seats you've chosen. These will be your permanent seats for your duration with me."

Dread pooled in my stomach. I swallowed, and felt sweat roll down my face. It must be impossible for me to stand that idiot behind me for that long. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I tried to pay attention to the teacher's speech.

". . . class. Because of this, you will be pushed much harder than the regular class, but will also advance much faster. Those of you in here will be expected to be seated officers or even vice-captains in the future that awaits you. But for now, rules here included that everyone must be in bed by 12:00, not leave that bed 'till 6:00 AM, as well as not going to the other gender's side for either dormitories or bathrooms. Other rules will be given to you by your teachers throughout the day, and you should receive a rule book by the end of the week. Is that understood?"

There were murmurs of 'yes' throughout the classroom, but I tuned out, looking towards a window that happened to be shining in my face. I hadn't known I was sitting next to one, but the spot Riku had chosen seemed to be next to a wall, with a window next to it. I wondered what it looked like outside, and whether or not the cherry blossom trees were in bloom.

Riku sat at my hands, paying rapt attention to the teacher. Or at least, so I thought.

'You know, that boy, Keiichi has been starring at me, and it's getting quite uncomfortable.'

Surprised, I looked over to him, saying in the quietest voice I could, "Stop starring. She doesn't like it."

I could feel the vibrations at his slight jump when I spoke. Apparently, he was deep in thought.

In an equally quiet voice, he replied, "I'm sorry, I was confused. The only other of her kind I've seen is from the desert, so I was surprised to see her here. Tell me, how did you get her?"

My eyebrow raised. "First of all, I don't know you well enough to part with that information. I happen to like my privacy. Second, it's of no interest to you. Third, if I was to list the whole story now, which I would ramble and spill out in any case, the teacher wouldn't be too pleased."

I couldn't see him hiding his grin, but Riku could. We remained silent for the remainder of the class period.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion, simply with all four of my now acquaintances. Both Ryuusuke and Aiko jumping at me, me knocking them both down and listening to the teachers lessons. Luckily for me, most of my classes had me sitting next to Keiichi and Haruhi. At least all of the book classes were easy. We were handed out books to read and lists of more books to check out, and I was introduced to the library.

I was not expecting, however, my reception at the weapons master.

-------------

My rear hit the ground again as I fell backwards.

"Are you blind? Could you not see my attack, woman? Look carefully! I'm making it obvious!"

I'll say it simply. I hated this man.

"Stand back up, and this time defend yourself properly. Up! Down! Middle! Left! Left! Up! Middle!"

He continued to shout the attacks as he attacked with his wooden sword, me defending for my life, and more importantly my pride. Riku was no help in this matter. She could tell me where the attacks were coming from, but she couldn't convey fast enough to me the pattern of the attacks. More then a few bruises were handed to me. By the end, I felt like I had been in my old life for a day.

"Enough! Go to the showers! You'll learn no more today,"

Knowing my pride was sullied, I left, nursing my bruises and cursing my eyes.

"Hey Kana! I'm done too! Wanna take a shower together?"

"Aiko, I don't have time for your constant bickering, nor the patience. If I were you, I'd shut the hell up and go play with your dolls."

I swear, I must have been 300 years younger, but I was also 30 times more mature.

No answer was heard from her as I stalked off to the baths.

'What's everyone's problem? I just don't get it. Am I really that interesting?'

'They're probably worried. I heard the boys worrying about fighting you, as you have a natural fighting spirit, so they were quite shocked that your sword wasn't as quick as your tongue.'

'Thanks for the encouragement, O Wise One.'

'Nice to give it. Turn left. These are the baths. Go to you're left, a cabinet with a handle by your collar bone, yes, these are the towels. There are some other people here, but I think they'll ignore you. Head to the left, yes, step up. Reach to the right a little, there should be a curtain. You can change into your towel here in privacy.'

'Thank you, Riku. Always know just what I want.'

'Of course. If I didn't, you wouldn't survive very well, now would you?'

Ignoring the slight jab, I stripped, folding my clothes into a neat little pile. Next, I put my hair in a neat bun. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I stepped out onto stone. Moving quickly, I waded into the warm spring, sighing in contentment as I let the day unwind from my body.

A bath is almost as good as sight.

----------

Finished with my bath, and having no homework, I wandered, no intention of going back to my dorm. Somehow, during my wanderings, I came to the library.

"Can I help you?" asked an horse, elderly male voice.

"Not really, just wandering."

He chuckled slightly. "I'm going to venture a guess. Are you a first year?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "How could you tell?"

He chuckle again. "I have not seen your face here before, and besides, it's very rare to have one so young as yourself here. If you were here before, I probably would have heard about it."

Guessing that answered the question, I faced forward, noticing a slight warmth. There was probably a fire nearby.

'Kana? Is it okay if I look around?'

Once again, my eyes widened in surprise. I forgot to mind speak. "What?"

"Can I help you?"

Like a kid caught in the cookie jar, I froze. "Nothing sir, sorry to have bothered you, thought I saw something. Just talking to myself, don't worry about it." Silently I cursed myself for rambling. I have a serious need to learn how to lie.

"You sure it wasn't with the little fox on you're shoulder."

This place was scary. For the third time in 5 minutes, I was surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me. That's a spirit fox, isn't it? No regular fox could have eyes the color of sapphires."

Strangely, I was beginning to like the old man.

"I'll ask you once- don't tell anyone. Everyone will go crazy enough going on about how cute she is or whatever. I don't need more crap from them."

He chuckle. "My dear, I have no one to tell it to. I'm afraid I'm all alone, as my wife died years ago, and the students mostly think I'm senile. You have nothing to fear. Your secret's safe with me."

'Can I go now?'

'Yes. Any books you find interesting, could you bring me to them? I miss your readings.'

'I miss them too, pup.'

Feeling her weight off of my shoulder, I felt incomplete, but I brushed it off. I turned to the man before me.

"How much do you know of this library?"

---------

The next day consisted of our first actual classes in the book-learning section. I actually learned quite a bit, listening to the teacher's lecture. Thank Sereitei for photographic memory.

"The difference between Bakudou and Hadou is that Bakudou is a binding spell while Hadou is a attacking spell. Can anyone name the first ten Hadou spells?"

"Oo! OO!"

"You there, Blondie."

Ryuusuke's voice answered, and I learned he was blonde. Don't think it's really all that useful though.

First he just cleared his throat, and the only way I knew it was him was because the answering voice came from in front of me, his seat for this class.

"Ootami Ryuusuke, ma'am," he said to our Kidou instructor in a completely different voice. This one was deeper, almost scholarly. "The first spells are Blue Ice, Fire Cannon, Red Flame, White Lightning, Black Thunder, Yellow Bullet-"

I almost didn't hear the rest. My mind was far too shocked, after only the first day of classes, to hear Ryuusuke (otherwise known as baboon man) recite all ten of the first spells of Hadou. I only learned the first 4 last night. I started a newfound respect for the man. but it soon was crushed. After he answered, he turned to me, and in his regular annoyingly high pitched male voice, said, "How'd ya like that, Ka-chan?"

In turn, his face was introduced to my textbook. My eyebrow still twitches at the memory.

"Call me Ka-chan again, and I'll give you a real reason to have that high pitched voice of yours."

------------

A routine started to fall into place. I would wake up, eat, go to book classes, pound on Ryuusuke and Aiko, stop for lunch, and head for the only physical class we had at the moment. At the physical, I got my butt kicked and learned absolutely nothing. I'd take a bath, go to the library for a few hours to finish my homework, and end up either talking to the book keeper, or going to a secluded corner to have Riku read to me from my textbooks. I'd eat dinner, pound on Aiko some more, then go to bed.

One thing was for sure, our Kidou teacher (who I learned was called Kikuchi-sensei) spoke true. The weapons master truthfully did push us farther then we had gone before. Not only had he been teaching us swords, he taught us hand-to-hand combat, and had us running, lifting, throwing, anything he could to get every muscle in our body in shape. If there was a exercise for eyebrows, I'm sure he'd do that too.

The only highlight came about 3 weeks into classes. The kidou teacher, the first one I talked to, decided to start her practices, pushing back our dances with the devil to a later time during the day.

As we filed into the courtyard the class would be held in, Riku explained the site to me. At one end sat several rows of large poles, each holding a large, flat target. In between that and where the class stood sat 25 to 30 feet of water, probably to catch stray spells. Even with that, I believed most would hit the targets. How wrong I was.

We sat in 3 rows, me in the last row, Haruhi beside me. In front of me sat Keiichi, and in the front row, some of the first to go, sat Ryuusuke and Aiko.

"Everyone will take turns practicing the spells we have memorized throughout the past few weeks," Kikuchi-sensei explained. "We will start in the first row on the right. Once everyone in that row has gone, they will go and sit behind the third row. The third row moves to take the second rows spot and so on. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the class chorused.

"Begin with Hadou 3: Red Flame."

As the class began their practice, I was unimpressed by most. Aiko barely managed a ball of energy to float down lazily, while Ryuusuke only got to the other side. Sadly, he was the best in his row. The rest either blew themselves up, or didn't make it past the ten foot mark. I myself was impressed, as he has only ever acted the baboon. Maybe I was wrong.

The second row stood up to fire their shots as we moved to where they sat. At least Keiichi did a applaudable job. He hit his target, though only a corner, and it still went on to hit the wall.

My row's turn. Haruhi went before me. She faired okay. She missed the target. Instead her flame burnt the pole holding it, making the thing collapse, according to Riku.

My turn.

I must have been cocky, for I didn't feel the need to relay the whole spell.

"Hadou 3: Red Flame!"

The blast of energy was carefully calculated. I hit my target perfectly.

I turned around, and as the last in the row, I moved towards my original spot, third row.

It was only when Riku reminded me the person in my spot had remained there that I realized no one had moved.

-----------

"Wow Kana-chan! That was amazing! How did you learn to control you're reiatsu like that? I didn't even compare!"

I sat on the couch in our 'living room', being assaulted by none other than Aiko.

"Aiko, get out of my face."

"U-uh, A-a-a-ai-chan-" The poor girl didn't even get to finish.

"Just tell me how you did that!"

"I've told you, I've had practice controlling my reiatsu."

It was true. I wasn't lying, nor exaggerating. I meditated.

"But when! I haven't seen you practicing you're Kidou spells anywhere!"

My eyebrow twitched, and I shuddered at the thought of going down to the infirmary at this time of night to get headache pills.

"There is a fine line between practicing Kidou and practicing control on your reiatsu," I replied calmly.

"But-"

"That's it, I'm going to bed."

Getting up, I moved towards the bedroom, shutting the door before I slammed Aiko's head into a wall. Slumping against the door, I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stop the headache from coming on.

After a few minutes, and a controllable headache, I moved to my bed, sitting criss-cross, no intentions of sleep in my mind.

'Going to meditate again?'

I hesitated momentarily, remembering the advice my brother gave me soon after he became a 10th year.

"_You're leaking again, Kana."_

"_I know. Shut up, Ta-nii. It's not like it matters-"_

"_You've burnt the floor around your bed again, Kana."_

"_Burnt?"_

_I could almost feel my big brother smirk. _

"_Yes, burnt. Remember what I've taught you. You will never become a shinigami with those eyes of yours, so you need to find another way to control your reiatsu. Try this."_

_He took my legs, forcing them into a crisscross position. _

"_Clear your mind. I'm going to try and teach you how to meditate. You must do this every night before you go to bed, otherwise you could unleash like you just did."_

"_Wasn't my fault. I was having a dream. There was a really tall mountain, jutting up from the desert. It was really skinny, but had a humongous top balanced on it! And when I flew up to the top, there was a dead forest, all blacked and charred, and I was afraid to go in because the forest felt like it was going to start burning again."_

_He listened quietly, then took my hands._

"_You shouldn't go there."_

"_Why not? There's someone there, I kn-"_

"_Only shinigami are allowed to go there."_

"_But there I can-"_

"_It doesn't matter, just pay attention."_

I shook myself out of my daze.

'Yes. I'm going to meditate again. I don't want to leak anymore. It won't stop me from going to _there_ though. I don't know who, but someone is there, and I mean to find them.'

I could only feel her nod solemnly before she bounced off my shoulders, allowing me settle down and meditate quietly before going to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I made up the spells (for the most part). But I couldn't find one lower than White Lightning. So don't blame me. And I didn't name all 10 of the first Hadou spells, that was on purpose.

Hitsugaya: Because you have no imagination. What's gonna happen now?

Kana: You'll see. . .

Kanami: Evil sadist witch. . . . .

Everyone but Kana and Kanami: So you finally figured it out, huh?

Kanami: --sweat drop--

Gaara: Review, please, I want her to update soon and get this story over with.

Kana: Yes, reviews most certainly help the writing process. I wonder if there's a beta out there. My brother won't read it because he's just a stubborn meanie like that. . . . . Anyway, please review.

Kanami: Likes, dislikes. . .

Hitsugaya: Please no flames.

Clef: When will you get back to Bothering the Bleach Cast?

Kana: When I feel like it. I FINALLY got a suggestion in a PM, but. . . . I like this story more. . . .

Duo: Review. Please.

Quatre: Tell Kana if there were any mistakes, point them out. I would have any editor I wanted review it, but. . . .

Kana: But what?

Quatre: Well, they're afraid you'll murder them.

Kana: I'm not THAT evil. All I'll do is lock them away. Miko, on the other hand would kill them. (Miko is my beta. Need to talk her into editing this though. . . don't think it's gonna happen any time soon. . . .)

Everyone: STOP PROCRASTINATING!!!!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I did own bleach. . . . . HITSUGAYA WOULD BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the next few weeks, I continued to excel in most of my classes. History, strategy, Race Works, Science, Kidou and Theory/Law all came easily to me. Whispers began to be spoken about a new child prodigy, and so soon after the last. As usual, I ignored it. Not even Ryuusuke or Aiko had the guts to bring it up in front of me. The one time Aiko did, she found herself stuck in Bakudou 75: Gochuu Tekan for a night and a day.

But through the annoyingness of both Aiko and Ryuusuke, I started to form close bonds with all four of my friends. I became dependent on them in a way. I'd never had friends before, except for my brother and Obaa-chan. The neighborhood kids wouldn't play with something who has no vision.

The whole experience was, for lack of a better word, refreshing. I felt happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. As annoyed as I got at Ryuusuke's annoyingness, Aiko's hyperness, Keiichi's politeness and Haruhi's stuttering, I couldn't even imagine going through the academy without them. Especially when rumors of a 'prodigy' started appearing.

Out of all this though, the one thing that squashed the ideas of being a 'prodigy' was the fact that after 2 months of schooling, I was still unable to keep up with the basic movements of another's sword.

"DUCK!"

Dropping down, my hair moves with the thrown blade as it narrowly avoids my head. This does not please my partner, the best in our class, Takashi Hiroshi. He also held the title of Class Bully.

"Get up you pathetic sack of meat!"

Oh how I wished I could cut off _his_ sack of meat.

"I'm getting, I'm getting."

"Well 'get' faster!"

I stood, and took the supposed 'stance', facing my opponent.

"Kimura, Takashi, please preform for me."

Oh no.

Our teacher was watching us. There was no chance of Hiroshi going easy on me now.

He swung his sword at my side, and I only just managed to dodge him by jumping back. Tripping slightly, he took advantage of my weakness, striking my side. Wincing at the impact, my wooden stick slid up his sword, smacking his fingers. I could tell he got angry at this, as he started a fury of attacks, each so quick I almost dropped my sword as my whole mind ended up being entirely consumed with attempting to dodge. Making it up as I went, most of his hits landed, as I couldn't see his blade moving. The style we were taught entirely depended entirely on your eyes. After a powerful blow sent me flying, I paused for breath, when his breathing hadn't changed at all.

"Hmpf. I can't believe that's all you've got. Two months, and almost no change. You'll only ever be good for the 4th squad."

My heart almost stopped.

4th squad.

I'd heard about them, and I recognized their necessity in the 13 Court Divisions, but that didn't mean I had become a part of the Academy to never fight. My personality was too strong for such a fate.

But he spoke true.

Unless I could change it.

Standing up, I faced him, holding my sword differently. I made my decision. There was no way in hell I would ever master this style. So I need to make my own.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if you lost then?"

9 words. All it took for him to snap.

"I'll kill you!"

I closed my eyes, as I didn't need them anyway. Time slowed to a crawl, his footsteps coming closer. Giving a guess, I let out a feather of the tiniest amount of reiatsu I could control, giving me a glimpse of his basic positions. Relaxing, he had his sword held up high, continuing a decent that would crush my bones. Moving quickly, I dodged, swinging my sword across, heading for his back and-

Next thing I know, there was pain in my stomach as I flew to the wall. And not just _to_ the wall. Through it. Knowing the weapons contained in the next room, another training room with 1/2 of my class, I braced myself for impact.

I shut my eyes tight. But the impact I thought of never came. Instead, it was a soft catch. Someone had caught me. But I didn't know who, and my mind became confused.

'. . . . Who . . . ?'

"Kana, are you okay?"

. . couldn't believe it. Ryuusuke. _Ryuusuke_ had saved me. Baboon man.

"Sensei, please, let me take Kana to the infirmary, she doesn't look well."

A pause. My mind still fuzzy, I barely heard the Weapons Master's reply. "Fine. You have done well. But once you are cleared, Kimura, you are to report back to me."

A feeling of floating. Someone was carrying me. The last thing I remembered before blacking out ended up being softly padding footsteps, lulling me to blackness.

----------

'**Can she. . .?'**

'**. . . not.'**

Calling.

'**. . .hurt. . .'**

'**Not. . . . style.'**

'Who?'

'**. . . hear. . . ?'**

Opening my eyes, I was once again on the mountain, surrounded by a blacked and burning forest. But it was only a glimpse, as soon it was leaving my sight, as I was pulled backwards, away from the mountain, with a voice calling me back to the present. . .

-------------

"Kana-chan?"

Someone moaned loudly.

"Kimura-san?"

The moaning repeated, and it took me several more seconds to understand where the moaning was coming from. Me. I was moaning.

Realizing that fact, I opened my eyes, forgetting once again that the action didn't matter.

"Kana-chan?"

"Yay! Ka-chan's awa-"

Coming back from fainting or not, I could still locate and punch Ryuusuke's face.

Looking pointedly in his direction, I vehemently whispered, "I told you not to call me that again." The room started to heat up a degree or two, and I sure _I_ could understand the murderous look upon my face.

'You've been out for almost 15 minutes now. Blondie's been worried.'

Blondie?

Oh yeah, Ryuusuke's blonde.

'What happened?'

'The bastard got a cheap shot on you. You're supposed to report back to the Weapon's Master after you're given an okay by the nurse. Right now you're in the infirmary.'

'Infirmary? Good, maybe I can ask for some headache medicine.'

Mentally I could hear her as she gave a small chuckle.

"Kimura-san?"

Pointedly I looked in the direction of this new person. Frowning, I said, "Don't call me Kimura. My name's Kana."

"That so. . . Anyway, Kana-san, you will have to stay the night, and I will excuse you from your classes tomorrow. You are to get plenty of rest, understood?"

This must have been the nurse. "I understand, Miss. . . ?

"Kaede. Just Kaede."

I smiled softly as her footsteps faded away.

Going back into my memories, I looked back on the fight that had gone on not so long ago. Analyzing every detail, I found hundreds of other scenarios in my mind, and immediately questioned why it was this one that occurred, and not them. Already knowing the answer, my hand slammed down on the table next to my bed, as I cursed colorfully.

"Kana-chan, will you tell me what's wrong?"

'He's giving you a puppy dog look.'

My brow furrowed. 'Puppy. . . . dog?'

Looking to Ryuusuke, I said plain and simple, "That look won't look on me, no matter who does it, or how many of them there are."

"Kana, please, tell me what happened."

My surprise was evident. I had never heard that tone from him before. It was deeper, mature. It made me positive that he wasn't kidding, his image entirely serious. Beyond that, it sent a tugging at my heart. I wanted desperately to trust him, and that voice made me want to spill my darkest secrets.

I looked away. "I don't know. I truly don't. I had been improving, I thought. But then. . ." Knowing what had happened, my hand clenched into a fist, before coming down hard on a table next to me.

"Damn it! Why?"

'Has nothing changed? Am I truly that weak?'

I paused, before grabbing my head and curling up in a ball, ignoring the pain in my body, as the pain in my head overrode it. All of a sudden, chills went through my body. I shivered, my body desperately cold, no warmth left in my heart, fears and idiotic reasoning banishing all forms. Tears were forming in my eyes, as old memories I despairingly tried to keep away started hammering my conscious.

"_Idiot girl!"_

No.

"_Weak!"_

No.

_Pain. Nothing else._

Stop.

"_Brat! You're useless!"_

Stop it.

_Endless._

"_You'll never become a shinigami with those eyes of yours."_

"STOP IT!!"

The last memory had me screaming, as tears rolled down my face, my mind criticize my pathetically feeble behavior.

"Kana? What's wrong?"

My body started convulsing, and I desperately wanted someone to confide in, someone to tell my secret. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want to feel cold.

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around me, and I grabbed the shirt of the owner, not caring anymore for identities. I needed someone to hold, and someone was there for me. That was all my mind could come up with.

I have no idea how long I cried, in those arms, but when I was finished, a damp rag wipe the dried tears from my face, and I stupidly realized someone else had arrived. My mind was too tired to try and decipher the identities.

'Your friends, Keiichi, Aiko, Haruhi. Ryuusuke's the one holding you.'

'Ryuusuke's. . . holding. . . . me. . . .'

That was all the push I needed. My face started to get very hot, and I sat up quickly. I'm only glad Ryuusuke understood my reaction, as he immediately got up, saying, "Hey Keii-chan! Did we learn anything knew I should know about?"

Muttering darkly, I accepted a glass of water from Haruhi.

"K-kana-chan?"

Stuttering. Could only be Haruhi.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"U-um, w-w-what h-h-h-h-happened?"

Her stuttering always got worse when asking someone else something.

Looking away, I replied simply, "Nothing happened. It's none of your concern."

3 seconds. That's how long the pause lasted, before someone came up and gonked my head.

"OI!"

Keiichi answered my cry. "Kana-san, open your eyes. Haruhi was only trying to help, because we came in here about an hour ago and you were bawling your eyes out." Pausing, Keiichi continued in a quieter tone. "We're your friends, please, trust us."

The first initial shock felt warm. That's right. Friends. I had friends.

It didn't take long until guilt washed over me, a sudden coldness swept through my body.

"Riku?" I didn't even bother to mind speak. My whole body had started shivering again. Riku jumped into my lap, licked my face quickly before sitting on my hands, effectively warming them.

Suddenly a weight fell atop my shoulders. Cloth. A blanket?

Turning to the perpetrator, Ryuusuke's normal voice came to my ears. "Ka-chan shouldn't be shivering like that, she'll get a cold, yep yep!"

If looks could kill Ryuusuke would be a pile of ash. "Ryuusuke. . ." I replied in a dangerous tone. Sighing, I knew it was useless. It didn't matter to me anyway. I felt too tired to care.

I looked away from everyone. "Thank you, everyone. But could you leave for now? I would like to get some sleep."

"I understand," answered Keiichi's voice. "Just try and relax, okay?"

I nodded, hearing the shuffling of them leaving. "Wait!" I said as I turned towards them.

More shuffling. "Is something wrong, Kana-san?"

I paused, then looked away. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be missing it. Could you. . . could you possibly copy down the notes for me?"

Another pause, and I cringed as I waited. Soft footsteps headed towards me again. A hand on my shoulder before, "I understand, K-kana-chan. W-we'll copy the notes for you."

Looking at what I supposed what her face, my smile of gratitude showed only a fraction of my joy at being able to relax tomorrow. Guilt lifted from my heart, and peace crossed my face. "Thank you, Haruhi-chan. From the bottom of my heart."

-----------

I was most definitely not in a good mood the next day. From the beginning to the end it was hell.

First part: Waking up.

I woke up really early.

You want to know _why?_

Because my sheets had all become wet and cold, making me even grumpier. Then I took a whiff of the stuff, sprayed all over my sheets.

Blood.

My sheets were covered in blood.

Prodding Riku awake, I instructed her to fetch Kaede for me, as I wasn't allow out of my curtained area.

An alarm would go off if I did. Trust me, I already knew.

So she came running, and of course I responded in an extremely mature manner.

"Please tell me I'm not gonna die. I'm too young to die. I have too much to do still."

"What's wrong?"

I paused, embarrassed at the answer. "I'm. . . bleeding."

"Well I see that. Do you know where it's coming from?"

My cheeks grew hot, and I pointed in between my legs before looking away.

She giggled. Then laughed. She _laughed._

Frowning, I snapped at her, "Well am I dying or not?"

In a half-way joking manner, she asked if I knew the facts of life. I responded that I knew where babies come from, how to protect yourself and this and that, but asked what the hell _that_ have to do with me dying a premature death.

"Kana, you aren't going to die. This must be your first time. These are your monthlies. You'll probably have them every month from now on."

"Oh."

I paused, trying to register that in my brain.

Three.

Two.

One.

"_Why_ do I have to have these every month?"

Kaede giggled again. "Don't worry. Almost all women have to deal with it. Even those of the dead. Strange though, I only thought either royalty or true shinigami got them. You must have very high spiritual pressure."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked what the heck that had to do with anything.

She sighed. "The higher your spiritual pressure, the more real your body acts. All of us will age, but only those of a higher spiritual pressure cannot just survive on water, and the higher you go, the more human-like your body acts. Thus, you have your monthlies."

After we talked a little longer, she helped me to the bathrooms, giving me cotton pads to wear that soak up the blood, demonstrated how to use them, changed my sheets and sent me to sleep again. The entire 30 minutes it took made me even grumpier, being down-talked and simply the fact that the blood came from a very embarrassing place.

I, of course, didn't get ANY more sleep, as the pads and this so-called "monthly" combined felt extremely uncomfortable. Joy.

Kaede had explained that monthlies can make one more emotional, explaining my episode yesterday.

But that wasn't the only reason I was in a foul mood. Nope. There was worse.

Of course, with the uncomfortableness of these "monthlies", comes cramps.

Reaching for a glass of water on my bedside table, I groaned as the cramps hit again. Grimacing, I grasped the glass and waited for it to subside. Kaede had left me some pills to help, but I had yet to take them.

Grabbing the pills off the bedside table, I tossed them into my mouth, took a large gulp of water and swallowed.

'Why can't the guys go through this, Riku?'

She snorted. 'If men went through this, then they could hardly be called men, now could they?'

Grimacing, I asked, "Then why couldn't I have been a boy?'

'Because then you wouldn't have any children.'

'Good. I don't want them.'

'Come back to me in a few centuries when you're madly in love.'

'Right. Of _course_ I'll fall in love. I _really _will have the time for that, won't I?'

Jumping off of my bed, she landed on the ground making a small noise as she touched down. Then the worst part of the day hit me.

Not literally, of course. Though one could see it in that fashion. I could feel the presence enter the building, even though they were obviously good at hiding it.

A huge reiatsu, so powerful it knocked the breath out of me for a moment, before I regained control.

I hate being sick. My powers are always halved.

Following the spirit pressure when I closed my eyes, I could almost see the person walking, even some of the people around him, as well as his surroundings. It was incredible. One day, I hope to see that at all times, instead of just when a person with large spirit pressure is near.

Watching his movements, I concluded he was a visiter, and receiving a tour of the school. Soon enough, he moved away from me, and I ignored him.

Clutching my stomach, I leaned against my headboard. Relaxing, I started becoming thoroughly numb to my surroundings, succumbing to my mind.

'Kana,' Riku reprimand. I ignored her, too lost in memories of sight to care.

'Kana,' she said again, this time stronger. Leaping onto my chest, I felt as though it she leapt onto someone else's chest, and not mine. 'KANA!'

I jerked up, almost throwing her off me.

'Be careful next time, pup, you almost started to leak again.'

Surprised, I touched my hand to my sheets, noticing their incredible warmth. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned to Riku, 'Thank you, Riku. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Just be more careful. It's getting harder for you not to leak. You'll need to ask your teachers for help soon if you don't regain your control.'

'Yes, Riku.'

Thinking back onto my surroundings, I noticed that presence I felt earlier much closer than before. Shocked, his movements headed towards the infirmary. Narrowing my eyes, I began to observe him, trying to discern his character. He made movements of one laughing several times, and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his stay. Finally, after about ten minutes, he appeared at the infirmary's door.

"Good evening, Kaede-san. Kyouraku-taichou has come for a visit to the facilities. Do you mind showing us around?" Taichou, huh? That explains quite a bit.

"Not at all, Director-san. It's no trouble at all."

I could hear as she turned, and started to show the man all of the storage cabinets, point out the outside garden and introduce him to a couple other staff members. During the whole exchange, I listened quietly, keeping my eyes on them. I had my right leg flat, while I brought up the left to my chest. My left arm rested on my left knee at the elbow, leaning forward with the small of my back against my headboard. Riku sat in the space between my right arm and my body.

Focusing my senses, I noticed as he obviously flirted with the woman. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion, I could tell that none of the others were bothered by his extremely heavy spirit pressure. Then again, I might just be extra sensitive.

"Ah! And who do we have here?" His annoying voice reminded me too much of Ryuusuke.

"This is one of our patients. Kana-chan?" she directed at me,

"Yeah?" I answered, bored by all of the flattery to the man.

"Would you introduce yourself?"

My faced relaxed for a moment, before falling back into my frown. I looked away before answering, "First year Kimura Kanami."

"Kimura? Ah, so you're the one."

The speaker was old and haggard, the first to speak at the door. Kaede addressed him as the director, so I'm guessing he's the school principle, so-to-speak.

Raising an eyebrow, I responded, "I'm hardly _the_ one. I'm one, yes, but there isn't anything special about me. My name's Kana, and I prefer that to this 'One' you speak of."

Okay, so _maybe_ it was a little bit rude, but I was too pissed off to care. Stupid womanliness. Bad enough I have breasts, small as they are.

Luckily for me, the Taichou laughed it off. Yep. Definitely Ryuusuke. Must be his father or something.

"I will ignore your rude behavior today, Kimura," said the director. "What I meant was you're the one I've been hearing about."

Turning my entire head towards him, I said, "If your talking about the rumors of a 'child prodigy', forget about it. If I was a 'prodigy', I wouldn't be in this infirmary right now."

"Nevertheless, you are a prodigy."

Frowning, I questioned, "How?"

This time Kyouraku answered. "I myself was surprised, another one so soon after Hitsugaya Toshirou graduated. We must be blessed this millennia. Your a prodigy simply because you were able to enter this academy so young."

Glancing in his direction, I noticed the hat he kept lifting up. A rice hat or something. During a spark of insanity, I asked the Taichou, "How can one who cannot even wield a sword properly be considered a prodigy?"

He sighed, before lowering the hat over his eyes. "It might just be the one isn't using the right style."

Not using the right style.

That's it.

A smirk grew on my face, and I continued to play.

"Ah, but what if there is no other style. If no style works."

"There is always another style. Sometimes, you just have to make it up."

I paused, then looked away. "Hitsugaya Toshirou. Who's that?"

He chuckled. "Graduated 10 years before this year, after only a year of schooling. He's a 5th seat in the 10th squad, but expected to become a taichou soon, as his is considering retiring."

I closed my eyes in distaste. "Probably a stick-in-the-ass rule follower."

"Kim-"

The director didn't even finish. Some_thing _came flying out of nowhere to wrap it's arms around my neck and start rubbing it's head to mine.

"KA-CHAN! I MISSED YOU!!!"

"BASTARD! I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS! MY GOD DAMN RIBS HURT!!!"

My yelling didn't put a dent in his antics, so I raised my fist and punched his cheek, sending him flying to the wall.

"Ootami-san!" squeaked Kaede.

"Pretty. . . birdies. . . floating. . . 'round the chimney."

"Hmpf." I crossed my arms and looked away from him. "Bastard. For all you know, you could have seriously hurt me." I started to curse Ryuusuke under my breath, as the director turned to Kyouraku and tried to tell him that we would all be punished accordingly for our unruly behavior.

"Nonsense. They're good kids. Leave them be. Besides, weren't you the one to say that Kana will be skipping years soon?"

My entire body tensed, my arms dropped and I looked at the director in pure shocked. Though the spirit pressure leaked by Kyouraku, I could see him rubbing his temple.

"First, Kyouraku, that was supposed to remain a secret. Seconded, she can't skip levels unless she is exceptional in _all _areas, where Kimura severely lacks in swords. As long as she does, she will remain too weak to move to the next class."

Cold. I started feeling cold again.

'Kana.'

I curled up in a ball, trying to retain my heat.

'Kana.'

"_Weak!"_

I couldn't stop shivering. I felt as though someone had just frozen me. I was weak.

'Kana!'

"_You'll never become a shinigami with those eyes of yours."_

'KANA!'

Once again, warm arms encircled me. I looked up, seeing for the first time Ryuusuke's face do to Kyouraku's leakage. It was handsome, high cheekbones, and almond shaped eyes. His hair was wavy, almost covering an eye.

"Little one," said the Taichou, "you must get a handle on that reiatsu of yours. If you don't, you're going to end up hurting someone."

The Captain turned, and started to leave before I cried out. "Wait!"

"What is it, little one?"

I hesitated, then started, "Sometimes, I have dreams. There's this desert, and a really tall mountain. On top of the mountain is balance a gigantic plateau, with a burnt forest, the ground covered in ash."

I paused, noticing him giving me his full attention, unlike before. I looked away. "I'm afraid to go into that forest. I feel as if the moment I do, it will start to burn, and I'll die. But," I paused again, gathering my strength, "there's someone there. I need to find them, but I'm scared, and cannot move. My brother told me never to go there when he became a shinigami. What should I do? Who's calling me? What happens if I go there?"

Kyouraku didn't move at first. Then he suddenly appeared, holding my hand, bending down to be level with me. I didn't even feel him move.

"Don't be afraid to go there. I cannot tell you who's calling you, nor can I tell you to go there. But I will tell you, that one day you will have to enter that forest. Trials will befall you, and there will be a chance of you never getting out alive. But, if you do not go, then going to this academy is a waste of your time. Remember that, and know my blessings are with you."

He stood up, as swept out of the room, the director following him. As soon as he left, I began feeling tired, sleep dropping my eyelids.

"Ryuusuke?"

"Yeah, Kana?" His serious voice had returned.

"I don't want to leave you guys. I don't want to be alone. I swear that I won't graduate before you. I'll be held back if I have to, but," I hesitated in my half-asleep state, "I don't want to be cold."

His arms held me closer, and as I started to fall into blackness, I caught his last words.

"I will never let you grow cold."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What'cha think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Sad? Too fast? Need more details? HELP ME OUT HERE!!

Hitsugaya: Hey, I was mentioned.

Kana: Yep! Because you're just that awesome!

Hitsugaya: I'm surprised Nanao wasn't with Kyouraku.

Kana: Simple. He used it as an excuse to avoid paperwork.

Duo: I feel for him. I hate it too.

Quatre: _You_ hate it? I get 10 times as much as you do, just so you know.

Duo: I know.

Gaara: Same here. Being Kazekage has definite downfalls.

Kana: Well, I have homework.

Everyone: So?

Kana: DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!! --Grabs a magic orb out of her jacket, sucks everyone in and sends them all to be tortured--

Hitsugaya: NO!!!!!! MY PAPERWORK!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: --Turns into chibi--

Kana: CUTE!!!!!!! --glomps Gaara-- You can come out now.

Clef: --Turns into sexy tall Clef--

Kana: MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Glomps Clef--

Kanami: Good think I don't count as one of the ones she tortures. Okay, everyone, please review. Reviews are very much liked, ya know.

Gaara: Yep, keeps Mistress typing.

Yachiru: Candy!

Everyone: . . . . . . . JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, 4th chapter huh?

Okay, know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm really sorry. 5 hours of sleep a night does that to you. Anyway, I'll be updating mostly on the weekends, and since my chapters are so long, I'll probably do a chapter a week. How's that?

Anyway, according to my reviewers (I WOULD LIKE MORE PLEASE, IF YOU READ MY STORY!! EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO CLAIM A COOKIE!!!!!!!) there's a mix on my writing style. Some say I'm going a bit too fast, and others say that my pace is perfect. Please give me more of your opinions on that. To try and make a balance, I'll be adding a few more details to strengthen bonds between characters, but I'll only slow down a little.

Disclaimer: Rich and famous, or privacy. Rich and famous, or privacy. . . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew I hated my life the moment I woke up.

Once again, my sheets were wet. Wet. With blood. I didn't change yesterday.

Not my fault. I sort of _fell unconscious. _I can't help it when that happens.

So I had to call Kaede again to get her to clean up the mess and so I could leave this blasted room. Today's my last day. I'm going back to the dorms later. I'm skipping today as well, but I'll probably be spending it catching up.

Finishing up, I settle back in bed, trying to slow the blood heating up my face. Only to have a nightmare.

"KANA-CHAN!"

"AIKO! GET OFF OF ME! THAT HURTS!"

"Sorry sorry, Kana-chan. I didn't mean ta. Just brought you your homework is all."

"I-it's t-true, Kana-chan. We b-brought you n-notes f-f-from yesterday. I h-hope y-you don't mind."

Sighing, I had to keep my temper at Aiko under control. If I didn't, Keiichi would bump me again for scaring Haruhi.

"Sorry, Haruhi. Nothing against you, it wasn't your fault. Just put the notes on the desk, I'll read them later. But shouldn't you guys be in class."

"Y-yeah. . ."

A pause. Riku mentioned them looking at each other, before I felt Keiichi step closer.

"Tomorrow's the beginning of a 4 day holiday, Kana-san. We were hoping you would come with us. We're all going to the lake nearby. What do you think?" He pause for a second. "Ryuusuke's already got two cabins, one for the girls and one for the guys."

I thought about it. I was tempted to take the offer, and almost said yes. But I turned my head from him, hoping to block out disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry. All of my holiday's are booked."

Keiichi took a step back. I could hear his foot touch the ground.

"I see. Anyway, we'll get your notes for today to you before we leave, as we'll be leaving later tonight. I hope you have fun."

He started to move away, Aiko following. But Haruhi didn't move.

Frowning in confusion, I asked, "Haruhi? Something wrong?"

"Eh? O-oh, n-n-n-nothing. I w-was ju-ust wonder-ring w-w-w-w-where y-you'd b-be g-g-g-going."

Regarding her, I let out some of my reiatsu to see her position. She looked extremely nervous, hands fidgeting, head bowed, and foot poised to run. My face softened to her obvious fear, and I looked forward, bringing back old memories of my second life.

"I'm going to visit Obaa-chan. It's been a while since I've talked to her. I might as well visit." Pausing, I smiled slightly before continuing. "Besides, I wonder if she's gotten any new people to add to the family."

Haruhi stopped fidgeting.

'She's smiling. She's happy to told her.'

"I hope you have fun, Kana-chan."

I almost fell over. Haruhi didn't stutter. She meant every word.

Smiling back, I answered, "Try not to let Aiko have too much sugar, 'kay?"

"Y-y-yes, K-kana-chan."

She turned around an left the Infirmary, leaving with the other two waiting at the door.

It wasn't until several hours later that I asked Riku an important question for me.

'Riku?'

'Yes, Kana?'

'What does a lake look like?'

-------------

After having another nap, I started on the homework that my friends left me. Sadly, it only took about ten minutes to go over the notes. I had already learned most of the topics covered during my hours in the library. Even worse, some we had already covered.

Sighing, I put my book down.

'That's enough, Riku. Someone's coming.'

Riku jump from my shoulders and into my lap right as the curtain encircling my bed was opened.

"Kana-chan?" came the voice of Kaede.

"Yes?"

"You can leave now. Once you're ready, you can leave."

I nodded to her. "I understand. Thank you."

Her feet moved, turning her around. "One more thing, Kana."

"Yes?"

She paused. "The weapons master wants to see you when you're ready."

I swear someone must have turned up the heater. I started sweating.

"I-is that so. . ."

"Yes. If you please. . ."

She left.

I didn't move.

I couldn't move.

Why me?

'Enough brooding. Let's get moving. Unless you want your class to see the exchange.'

I didn't want such a thing. I nodded silently, gathering my courage and stepped off my bed. Gathering my belongings, I left the infirmary. Most of the students were still in their respective classes, and I was grateful. The whispers were getting worse.

Walking a familiar path towards my dorm, I only half concentrated, allowing Riku to guide me through a maze of corridors. The rest of my mind fell deep in thought on one question.

How can I get better in swords without skipping grades?

I refused to continue failing in swords. I would not allow it.

But at the same time, that is the only reason the director won't push me up years.

My heart would never survive being alone again.

'**Break the rules.'**

I stopped with my foot halfway to the ground. I couldn't sense anything nearby. No one was close enough to have said that.

"Who's there?"

Impossible. I couldn't break the rules. They-

'**Rules are meant be be broken.' **

This voice sounded different. Feminine.

Whoever they are, they did have a point.

If I got better, and somehow hid it, or caused such a disruption that has never been heard of before. . .

Even if they hold me back, I can always skip later.

Perfect.

I'll continue to fail, and simply practice outside.

After all, I'm well on my way to becoming a Kidou master. It's no effort to place a barrier around my reiatsu.

I can't believe I never saw this before.

I frowned. I'll need a guinea pig to practice with. Who do I know who's exceptional at swords and can keep a secret?

Realization dawned on me as I set my foot down.

No.

Never.

Would he?

Could he?

I had come up with a solution. But the last few days had confused me beyond recognition on his character.

Ryuusuke.

-------------

I had put my notes and clothing on my bed before changing into new clothing. Stepping out of the dormitory, I inhaled deeply. Letting it all out, stepped out on the path towards the Weapons Master. I had to finish this quickly. The others would arrive in 20 minutes.

Arriving at the dojo, I opened the door.

"Forgive me for intruding."

Stepping inside, I noticed him in the middle.

'He's sitting on a cushion.'

"Kimura," he said with force. "Come sit."

Obeying silently, Riku told me of a cushion opposite of him. Taking my seat carefully, he took several minutes before he spoke.

"You haven't improved since the beginning of the year, Kana."

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm aware, Sensei."

'Carefully, Kana.'

"Mind telling me why?"

My brow deepened. I refused to tell him the truth.

"I don't know."

He paused, before sighing.

"Everyone else is with one of the other teachers today." My heart froze. "You will be holding a private lesson with me, excused or not from your classes."

Barely audible, I replied, "Why would that be necessary?"

"Because obviously you need a different style. We're going to try several to see which suits you best."

'I'm betting the Taichou had a word or two with him.'

'You aren't the only one who thinks that.'

Straightening myself, I questioned him.

"Which do we start with?"

------------------

3 hours.

That's how long I spent training with the devil himself. And still, no improvement. No style was right. Walking back to my dorms, I was seconds away from blasting the entire school apart. Seething, I walked into the library. Maybe Riku's readings would calm me.

Apparently someone else had the same intentions.

"Kana-chan!"

Ryuusuke.

Glaring, I pushed all my hate and anger for the Weapons Master into my eyes, hoping he'd get them message.

"I was wondering why you weren't coming with us."

"What? Coming where?"

"To the lake."

Oh yeah. Tomorrow's a vacation. Then my eyes widened.

Haruhi didn't tell them. She kept my secret to herself. I smiled, softening a bit.

"I'm going home, Ryuusuke."

Quietly, I passed him, intent on not speaking. Riku had left my shoulder. I made my way to her as she had already made her selection.

Surprisingly, Ryuusuke didn't retort. He left me alone. But he didn't leave the library. He remained there even after I left.

------------

I rose early the next morning, only to realized the beds next to me were empty. Aiko and Haruhi had already left.

Getting up, I prepared to leave as well. Remembering that I had no idea as to if my brother was home or not, I got out one of my two kimonos I had taken with me. Putting on the knee length informal one, I gathered my stuff, leaving quickly.

Leaving through the front gates, I turned around towards the school which was the source of so much confusion for me. I hoped that one day, I'd be able to truly see it.

Shaking myself from my brooding, I turned towards my destination. I set off at a quick pace in the early morning. Almost no one was awake right now. I hoped Obaa-chan would take me back for a few days, and that I wasn't intruding. Walking through the streets, I reminisced about the past. Seed spitting contests, cake, laughter and strawberries. Some of the best days of my life. Looking at my life now, I treasured every second, knowing from experience it could only get worse.

Before I knew it, I had arrived at my old home. Breathing in a familiar scent of rice and curry, I knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!"

The door opened. It was a girl, older than me but still young in years.

"Good afternoon, can I come in?"

The girl took a step back, and I thought she might close the door.

"Kana-chan?"

Turning to the sound of the voice, I felt relief. Her voice still hadn't changed. Not a bit.

"Obaa-chan. . ."

Suddenly I was sucked up into a tight hug.

"Is everything okay? Why'd you come back?"

I softened before replying, "Nothing happened. We're on break. I thought I'd come to visit is all."

"I see. Come in, we've added two more family members that I want to introduce you to."

"Is Nii-san home?"

She paused. "No, but he's coming tomorrow for two days. How long is your break?"

"Including today, 4 days."

She sighed in relief. "Good. I was afraid of covering for you. He'd see right through me."

I could tell she was smiling.

Stepping inside, I took off my shoes before being led to the back room.

"This one here is Amaya. The other is Aiji, her younger brother. Both come from the 59th district."

"59th, huh. . . they're lucky."

One of them stood up quickly, anger generating from him.

"So you think we had it easy, huh? You're wrong! We starved each and every day for water! We couldn't trust anyone, because a kind face was always mask! I dare you to try living like that for a day!"

He certainly was a bold one.

But he went too far.

"Kana-chan, please don't!"

I ignored her. I went to the child, 6 inches shorter than my 4' 9", grabbing the front of his shirt. I lifted him up into the air, and brought him to my face.

"I dare you to spend ten minutes in the 80th district. You can't be seen by anyone, unless you want to die. And I was lucky. I lived. Instead of dying I was sent to a brothel, being beaten by every man looking for someone to torture, not to mention my boss. Do you see my eyes? I cannot see yours, for this is what they have done to me."

I dropped him down, his fear evident in his shaking, anger from his posture.

"No one cares for the past. You can only look towards the future. Remember that."

Putting a genuine smile on my face, I bent down to him. "Now, where do you keep the strawberries?"

-------------

Despite the first incident, everything went rather well. It was awkward at first, but after seeing me open up to Obaa-chan, both Aiji and Amaya relaxed as well.

Sighing deeply, I started to feel a sense of nostalgic situations. I could only hope it would go well tomorrow.

Before going to bed, I moved to Aiji and Amaya, speaking to them.

"Now this is very important. My brother is coming tomorrow, and I need you to both do something for me. I need to seem like I've been here for months, okay? My brother doesn't know I've been gone, and we need to keep it that way, okay?"

They paused. Riku said they were looking at each other.

"Why can't he know?"

I sighed deeply. "My brother is overprotective. If he knew I wasn't here, it wouldn't take long for him to figure out where I've been. I can't let that happen, or he'll never let me go back. Just remember, only members of this family know about my disability. Understand?"

'They're nodding. They understand.'

"Good. Now, go on to bed you two. You're going to need lots of sleep."

They both scampered off together, children as always. Reminded me of how I almost never got to be one.

"You should get some rest too, Kana-chan."

"Obaa-chan. . ." I paused. "Obaa-chan, what do they look like?"

She paused as well. I almost thought she wouldn't answer. "Both have black hair, and similar heart-shaped faces. Amaya's hair reaches her mid-back, tied back in a loose pony-tail and black eyes. Aiji has wavy hair reaching his ears covering one of his two green eyes."

I nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to the roof for a while, okay?"

I turned, moving quickly outside and leaping onto the roof. The cold night air wasn't ideal, but it was refreshing.

Turning into myself, I contemplated tomorrows events. What would daybreak bring? But soon my mind drifted. Back to to the school I left, even for a few days. The rumors that followed me everywhere. And-

Hitsugaya Toushiou.

Who was this person? Why do they judge me on him?

In almost all of the whispers I've heard, his name is mentioned. 5th seat of squad 10. Just who is this person. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I was hoping to get more out, but this is it for now. Since this chapter is shorter than normal, I might be able to update another. Depending, I was going to see a movie later today.

Hitsugaya: You're just being lazy.

Kana:. . . .

Kanami: Least she's not a stick-in-the-ass rule follower.

Hitsugaya: HEY!!

Duo: You're only saying that because you were created by her, not kidnapped.

Clef: I agree.

Quatre: Um, guys?

All the males: Yes?

Quatre: --gulp-- You should apologize.

Kana: Quite right, Kitty-Kat. Too bad, too late. --Takes out wand and starts to torture all of the male characters--

Clef: CEPHIRO!!!!!

Hitsugaya: MY PAPERWORK!!!!!

Duo: MY GUNS!!!!!

Yachiru: I FOUND CANDY!!!!!!!!

Everyone: . . . .

Kana: EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: --Runs in circles, too afraid to move straight.--

Gaara: Oh boy. Readers, just review. Hey, Lee's worse when drunk. I've seen it once- never again.

EVERYONE: REVIEW OR YACHIRU WILL EAT US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kana: (Cakes to all who review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Kana here again! Let us see when I can finish this. If I made any errors in the last chapter, I'm very sorry. I sort of rushed it out. Please forgive me!

Anyway, I'm happy at how popular my story's been getting. I hope it can only get better!

Disclaimer: Sure, I'm the owner of Bleach. . . . I rich, famous and-

Holy crap! I had a sex change!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day brought several trials.

I was assigned to go get the supplies for food today. I always hated the job, but I might as well help out. After all, Obaa-chan _has_ been giving me a home for years.

Leaving for the store early, I hoped to avoid old neighbors. The air was still damp and cold, but luckily for me I happened to bring a coat with me. I hated the cold. Though it was bearable in certain circumstances. Such as wind blowing and lots of layers.

Trudging into the store, I went straight for the cash register.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

'Careful with this one Kana. You've hurt his niece.'

I gulped. "Um, excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me?" I handed him the list of items I needed. He took it roughly, before moving around. He gathered the supplies and told me the amount. I took the money out of my purse before pushing the food into a basket I had carried with me. Behind me, someone else was in line.

'Let me bite his nose off. He's sneering.'

'Riku.'

'Yeah?'

'Be an adult.'

I stuck my hand out for my change, but he slammed it on the counter. Sighing, I accepted my punishment. Least he would still serve me. Some would simply scream at me to leave their shops.

'Easy enough.'

'Sure, he was _extremely_ kind, wasn't he?'

I frowned.

'Shut up, Riku.'

Pausing half step, I put my foot down, concentrating. There was someone in front of the house. No. Two someones.

I inhaled sharply, starting to run

I knew that person. Only he would ever have that particular spirit pattern. No one else.

I started to grin, forgetting about the bags in my hands, Rounding the corner of our house, I skidded to a stop.

There was no mistaking it. The bags in my hands touched the ground gently as I put them down.

"Ta-nii?"

He turned, I could hear the gravel moving.

"Kana-chan."

I knew that voice. I smiled, before running and jumping into his arms. They felt different now, more toned than before. His entire body felt wiser, and I could feel the power radiating from his Zanpakuto.

"Long time no see, Kana-chan."

"Oh! So this is your little sister that I've heard so much about." I turned, though I couldn't see her. Ta-nii started to whisper in my ear.

"Black hair down to shoulders, brown eyes, kind demeanor. She doesn't know about the family secret yet. Bangs. hair tied in a pony-tail."

I nodded, before my brother let me down from his arms. I walked to the girl, noticing her Zanpakuto as well. Power was radiating from hers, but not as much as the potential in my brother's.

I bowed deeply.

"My name is Kimura Kanami. Welcome to our home."

"Oh, she's so adorable! And polite too. My name is Sasaki Nami."

She bowed as well.

"Excuse me a moment." I ran towards the corner, picked up the groceries before running back to them both.

"Shall we go inside?"

-------------

Turns out the girl is my brother's girlfriend, one of the reasons he wanted to come back. He wanted to introduce her to us. Apparently they've been going out for two years, graduating together last year.

I got enough of the chit-chat about their relationship, deciding they wanted some privacy.

"How's being a shinigami going, Ta-nii?"

He paused. "Great Kana-chan. I'm the 20th seat of squad 10, so I've been getting more responsibilities, but I can handle it."

"Amazing, 20th seat in two months!"

"Well, I've worked very hard for it, and it isn't always easy, you know?"

I paused, smiling. "Just like you. If you didn't have to work hard, you'd still give it all. So you're in the 10th squad, huh?"

"Come to think of it," cut in Nami, "His 5th seat is just a little bit old than you, Kana. Hitsugaya Toushirou. I think he's about 130 right now."

Now things were getting interesting. Pointedly, I stared at my brother. "Really? So young. . ."

"Yep! There have been more and more people popping up with talents when others would never think they would become anything great. I even heard one of the captains is blind."

Blind?

The person is blind?

Shock was written across my face.

My brother's voice took a dangerous tone. "Kana-"

"Excuse me." I left the room, moving outside, unwilling to hear my brother's threats and excuses.

Not anymore.

I loved my brother. Always so kind, even to strangers. But like most siblings, we didn't agree on everything. I needed more independence and he simply won't give it.

Sitting on the rooftop, I calmed myself. I always behaved calmest in a high place.

Looking up, I couldn't see the sky.

'Riku?'

'Yes?'

'Tell me about the stars again.'

She paused. 'The stars are little specks in the sky, leading us on forever more. People will use them to guide their travels. Others name specific groups that resemble something they know.' 

'Some people in the human world believe that they are windows into heaven, and the angels watch mortals from their high seat in the sky. Still others believe beyond the sky lies the heavens.'

'In any sense, all of them are always there, even if you cannot see them. They always watch over you, no matter what. And they make the otherwise black sky a radiant blue.'

I sighed, warming at each word entering my mind. Riku was as much my friend as a calming influence.

I sat up quickly. Some had come outside, about to jump onto the roof. I narrowed my eyes. Nami.

She jumped onto the roof.

She didn't speak, just sat by me, head up towards the sky.

We stayed like that for several minutes, just enough for me to drop my guard.

"You're brother just told me."

I stiffened. "Told you what?"

She sighed. "I would have never had guessed, Kana. You looked like you could see everything around you. I didn't even suspect something was off. Not even when I saw your eyes."

She stopped.

"He won't let me become a shinigami."

"I know. He always told me about the little sister who would never become a shinigami. He told me about how you've begged and pleaded with him, threatened and screamed. Kana?"

I looked away. "Yes?"

"Your brother loves you very much. He would never hold you back without a reason. He's simply afraid of you getting hurt."

I didn't speak. I gathered my thoughts. I already knew that he loved me. I love him the same way. He _did_ happen to be my brother. After all we had been through, no path existed where I could truly hate my brother. Even so, why did he always insist on babying me?

I sighed, untangling myself from my thoughts.

"This is none of your business. Leave it be. I can see just fine."

Before she could say anything, I stood up and jumped down from the roof. Suddenly, it hit me. Similar to a few days ago in the academy. Only this one was different. A little weaker, closer. And most of all, cold.

It had appeared out of no where, and I started to be drawn towards it. I left our courtyard, heading for the street. About to turn the corner-

"Kana! Where do you think you're going?"

"Ta-nii. . ." Before I could answer, the presence disappeared. I raise my hand in a futile attempt to bring it back. I had no idea what that was, but my heart wished to know. Deeply.

"It's nothing, Ta-nii. I thought. . . but never mind." Turning around, I smiled. "Forgive me for my rudeness. Are there any strawberries left?"

He didn't speak for a moment. "I accept your apology. Come inside. We haven't eaten the strawberries yet."

I didn't sleep well that night. Surprisingly, it wasn't because of my brother or my crazy life. It was about that presence I had sense. It was so cold. Devoid of any warmth, almost pushing it out. Like ice itself.

-----------------

The next day passed without incident. Before I could even comprehend it, the day was already over, ending with the leave of Ta-nii and Nami.

"So this will be goodbye, huh?"

I sighed at my brother. "Never goodbye. Only until tomorrow passes."

He chuckled. "Of course. Always the wise one. Keep up your studies. You might make it as a scholar."

As he walked away, I shouted one last thing to him before he disappeared.

"IF YOU DIE, I'LL BRING YOU BACK AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"

----------------

Gathering my books, I sighed as I looked over the past few days. As uneventful as they may seem, I still have been unable to get that presence out of my head. I sense hundreds, if not thousands of presences everyday. Why is this one so special?

"Ka-chan!"

Before he could even touch me, my hand had connected with his jaw. I didn't punch him. Instead I gripped his jaw.

"Ryuusuke?"

He struggled against my hand. Noticing his position, I let him go. He started coughing and sputtering, gasping for breath.

"That was mean, Ka-chan!"

"Ryuusuke." My voice pleaded with him. That shut him up.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

He paused. "Sure, Kana-chan."

I lead him to a courtyard under a weeping willow, the branches obscuring the outside view.

I didn't say anything at first, taking my time. This was lunch break, so we had almost an hour.

"I need your help."

I paused, unwilling to ask him. Almost afraid.

"I have an idea to make sure that I can still be the best I can be, but not skip grades."

"I'm listening, Kana." His serious side.

I nodded.

"I'm receiving private lessons from various teachers to find a style that suits me. But I'm afraid I might have to make my own. If I do indeed find a style that suits me, I would continue to fail anyway, and you could help me practice to finalize my own style." I stopped, letting the information sink in.

"You realize what you're giving up, Kana. This will be a much harder path. Beyond that, we might have to use up every last bit of our free time after classes."

I nodded. "I know. I've already made my decision. Have you?"

He didn't speak. Instead, he started to pace slowly. I left him alone, letting my mind drift. As before, my mind went to the presence I felt.

"That's it!" His voice shocked me out of my musings.

"That's what?"

He remained silent for a moment. "I will help you. I'll reserve the outside gym for 'extra practice.' You're really good a sensing a person, so if someone comes near, stop and tap your foot three times. We'll move to basics for a while, and both of us will act like you're failing miserably. How's that?"

Warmth spread through my heart. "Thank you, Ryuusuke."

"Why? There's nothing to thank me for. First lesson will start at 8 o'clock tonight."

As he turned and left he didn't hear the last words I spoke.

"Thank you for always understanding."

---------------

"Let's try this again, Kana. I'll come at you. This time I'll slow down. Try to beat me."

I nodded, taking my position again. We had been at this for half an hour already, but I still couldn't improve. Breathing deeply, I stood relaxed in my stance. Taking in every bit of his posture and movements, I searched for the opening.

There.

Lunging, I attacked his weak spot. Unfortunately, I left myself open as well. His blade hit my back before I could get close to him.

He sighed. "Let's take a break, shall we."

He moved to sit down against a wall where our bags lay. He took out a bottle of water, taking a large gulp, before offering it to me.

I refused, and sat contemplating my next move.

"It's okay, Kana. We haven't be going at this for very long."

I scoffed. "Yeah, only three weeks."

He sighed. "It isn't easy you know. Others take years to make their own style, then longer to perfect it."

"I know, I know. . ." Getting back up, my right hand was tired. I moved my blade to my left, before swinging it around some.

"Kana?"

"Yes?"

"Are you. . . " He struggled for the right word. "Ambidextrous?"

I blinked. "Come agin?"

"You can use both sides equally."

"Oh. Yeah. Why?"

"I have an idea."

Ryuusuke moved towards the wall, picking up another wooden sword. "A Zanpakuto is a reflection of the soul. If you can use both sides equally, maybe. . ."

He didn't finish his sentence. "Here, catch." He tossed the extra sword at me, and I held one in my right hand with the other in my left. Confused, I looked at him.

"Try defending me now."

I nodded, and he came at me. Same situation, different weakness. This time, one sword caught his, and he slide across it. My other sword sat in position to slice his stomach open. But I didn't move it.

He backed off.

'Well done, pup. Even he's smiling now.'

I broke out into a grin.

"Well, Kana-chan. Looks like we can begin your training."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? Me like reviews! Review! Review!

Hitsugaya: Why the hell would someone hate the cold? And what made that damn spirit stick out so much?"

Kana: --evil laughter-- You'll see. . .

Clef: I don't like this. . .

Duo: Neither do I.

Kanami: Hey, you aren't having any problems with this story ya know. You aren't even in it. I'm the main character, so I'm automatically screwed.

Kana: Thanks for the support. . . .

Everyone: Your welcome!

Kana: --sigh-- Oh well.

Ryuusuke: REVIEW EVERYBODY! Even if it's just about cake (I like cake!), review!

Kana: All who review get muffins.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I mentioned in my review replies that I might get a snow day. Weather permitted, but school board did not. Then later that day, I sprained my wrist really badly, making me super slow at typing and writing. I'M SORRY EVERYONE!!!!!!

Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers! You all get muffins!

Disclaimer: I own Bleach. Of course I do. There's a bottle of it in the laundry room. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed.

It had been almost 6 months since I started this school.

But the peacefulness didn't last long.

One day I walked into class, sat down in my seat, pulled out my books and settled in to ignore my teacher again.

That is, until I heard her opening line.

"The Finals are next semester, and it is my hope everyone works hard to ace their final 6 months from now."

What?

Finals?

"Yes, Kobayashi?"

"Ma'am, what the Finals for?

She paused for a second.

"I'm sorry, has no one explained yet?"

'Everyone's shaking their heads.'

She sighed. "The Finals won't be taken until the end of this year in your studies. However, they will be accumulative, and in the years following this one, they test you on not only the year you just went through, but also the years previous."

Everyone groaned.

"This is why I always speak of this early," she continued, ignoring the students' reactions. "No matter how high your grade is, or how low, these tests will become the final say in your placement the next year."

"Placement?" This time my voice questioned her words.

"Placement. Which classes you take, which you retake, if you skip or are held back and finally whether you enter or leave the advanced classes."

This last testament shocked us all into silence. No one moved. No one spoke. Utter silence. Everyone simply sat and took in the information. Even me.

"The finals consist of a 2 hour long written test for each of you subjects. You will all be placed in a room together, and anyone caught cheating will face immediate expulsion. This first part will be in you first week. The next week will be practical tests. You will preform things you have learned this year, such as Kidou, hand-to-hand and swordsmanship in front of a row of judges."

She paused again, allowing the information to sink into our minds.

"For the practical tests on Hand-to-hand and swordsmanship, you will be paired at random with another student in your year and class. You will fight in front of a panel of judges. However, the score you receive will _not be _based on winning or losing. Rather, on the individual skills you demonstrate."

She stopped again. Across the class, I could hear the scribbling of a pencil against paper. Someone was taking notes.

"Now, on to next week. You will be put in groups of three for the field trip. These groups will be chosen for you. . ."

I tuned out. I already heard this speech, but she obviously felt some knuckleheads just didn't get it yet.

She continued to drone on about our 'Field Trip'. In truth, my class was going to be taken to the human world to kill fake hollows and practice some more. Oh, I forgot. No teachers. Just tenth years. Fun. . .

And even worse.

I would only be allowed one sword.

I hate my life.

Let's just hope _someone_ in my group is a swords-person so I can do Kidou work.

------------

Ever since that first encounter with my Weapons Master, I was given private lessons. Everyday consisted of a knew teacher, rotating in a group. Each tried to teach me a new style, desperate to find the right one.

"Come on, Kana-san. You need to try harder!"

My teacher today retained kindness despite becoming a Weapons Master. A rarity.

Unfortunately, it still didn't help when I continued to fail in swords. Not even my own fault. Okay, maybe a little. I simply refused to skip a year.

So I continued to get knocked down, pushed back, hit and beaten. Not that I even tried to hold the sword right.

I stepped back, hoping to just get through this class. I ran at him, but his sword simply hit my wrist, knocking my sword out of my hand.

Ow.

That hurt.

Bastard.

"Never release your sword, not even in death."

I scoffed at the irony.

At least he had good advice.

Damn wrist. I tried to move it, only to come up with a pang of pain. I sighed deeper, an switched hands, cradling my wrist and taking my stance in an mirror position, everything opposite.

He didn't move.

I waited.

And waited.

"Something wrong, Sensei?"

"Can you. . . use both hands equally?"

I stiffened, cautious in my answer.

"Yes, sir."

He didn't speak for a moment. Judging by the sounds of his pacing, he had begun debating with himself over something. After a few minutes of muttering and pacing, he walked back to me.

"How's your wrist?"

"Fine. . ." I half-hoped he wasn't going where I thought he was. I really would hate having to fake my actual skill.

He took my wrist gently in his hand. I winced, but not too harshly. It only seemed to be a bruise.

"Come here."

Still holding my wrist, he walked me to a corner and bandaged my wrist.

"Now try it."

I twisted my wrist. With the bandage constricting serious movement, the pain deteriorated to minimal.

"It's fine now."

He got up, reached over my head for the weapon's wall, then held a wooden sword out for me.

"Take this."

The guy isn't half bad.

Too bad I can't let him know.

"Now, come at me."

I came at him sloppily. Before I even reached him, I tripped.

"Ow!"

He sighed.

"Let's stop for today." He gathered our swords, putting them back away on a rack. After helping me up, he left the dojo.

I remained behind, gathering my belongings before heading out the door. Walking down the path, I took my time heading towards my destination. I had 5 minutes, too long to need to run, too short to go anywhere else.

Arriving at my destination, I set down my bags and sat down on a cushion. I began to meditate, concentrating on as many of the reiatsu in my range as my mind could handle.

Suddenly, a presence broke away from the throng of the students, heading towards the almost abandoned dojo.

I smirked.

Ryuusuke.

-----------------

One week later.

Our 'Field Trip'.

Joy.

"Everyone take a card."

Our tenth year heading the whole operation had a rough voice. Definitely an older man. I wondered how long it took him to get into the academy.

I took my card.

'It's a blue triangle. Just continue to hold it and look at at it. Someone is coming.'

"Kana-san, it seems that we are in the same group."

"Hello."

Toshiba Shino.

Average student in both swords and Kidou.

Keiichi.

So-so in swords, high-leveled in Kidou.

Not exactly the balanced group I had hoped for.

I guess that was a simple delusion.

The entire class set off for the portal, remaining with their assigned groups.

"So, how do you think we'll do?" came the voice of one Toshiba Shino.

I signed dramatically. "Look, if we plan to get any grade at all on this assignment, I suggest you listen up. Either of you two have special 'hidden' powers I should know about?"

'They're shaking their heads. If only you could see the looks on their faces. . .'

'Thanks, Riku.' I replied dryly.

"Okay, we need to come up with a basic strategy. It's well known I'm top of the class in Kidou, and suck to hell on swords. Shino is average on all studies."

'He took offense to that. . .'

Before Shino could retaliate, I continued. "Keiichi is average as well, but leans towards Kidou. This presents the problem of an unbalanced group."

I paused, hoping for the information to sink in.

"If anything, the best strategy would be to lure the 'hollow' out with a person, while the other two launch a surprise attack. I volunteer for the bait."

"Kana-san?"

"Yes, Keiichi?"

"Don't take this wrong, but why you?"

I sighed, before massaging my temples.

"Basic strategy, Keiichi. Simply put, a sword attack from behind would be the best offensive move. It's a surprise attack, needing to be executed hard and fast. Otherwise, you'll leave yourselves wide open for attack. If the attack was Kidou, it would take too long to say the incantation, or the 'Hollow' would hear you, screwing up the entire operation."

"What if we mess up?"

"Then I'll improvise. While it is struggling with you two, depending on the situation, I'll probably recite a bakudou first, allowing either one of you two to finish the job, or I'll use Hadou. My voice should distract the 'hollow' long enough for you to get a hit."

"That's true. Amazing, Kimura-chan. I knew you were good at most of your classes, but I didn't think you were a strategist."

My eyebrow twitched. By his movements, Keiichi understood the danger. He was trying to signal Shino to apologize.

"First of all, my name is Kana. Call me anything else, and you'll be singing soprano for a month."

Even though I stood several feet from him, I could still hear him gulp.

"Next, I"m not a strategist. It's simply common sense."

Maybe my hearing had been improving. To my back right, almost 10 feet or so away, I could hear someone chuckling.

-----------

Fukazawa Kin chuckled merrily. He had become one of the chosen to escort and lead the freshman throughout the exercise. But for the last five minutes, all he had been doing was eavesdropping on one of the groups.

The one that included the so-called 'Second Prodigy.'

Truthfully, she had great potential, especially in identifying her weakness so readily instead of denying it, then identifying the others. Definitely a leader.

Next, to come up with several strategies in her head that would most likely be the best combination of all students and best with no knowledge of the 'Hollow's individual powers had become quite entertaining. It was obvious she had more than Kidou up her sleeve.

He had to keep an eye on this one.

--------------

"Everyone get in a line. Don't be separated from your groups."

Everyone followed his orders, forming a long line stretching 45 feet or so. My group had been stationed in the middle.

"Every group is assigned to an upperclassman. You are to listen to him at all times. Understood?"

I nodded, seeing sense in his words.

As the line moved, Keiichi-being in the front- was approached by an upperclassman by the name of Fukazawa Kin. He seemed nice enough. A little on the weird side though. Especially since he kept glancing at me, according to Riku's observations. I could follow his body, but not his eyes.

'He's doing it again.' Might I say it also aggravated her?

We were about to walk through the portal. I did _not _need this prick.

Tch. Annoyances.

"Look mister, either stop looking at me or I will shove my blade up your-"

"Enter!"

Damnit. He cut me off. Not my fault the man at the portal decided to push me. I almost landed on my face, the bastard having pushed me.

Either way, I landed hard on the pavement. On my rear. Ow.

The first thing I noticed about the human world was I didn't like it. Not one bit.

There were barely enough spirit particles to make a basic shape.

My eyes narrow. "Damnit. . ."

"Something wrong?" My upperclassman. I think he may have held a hand out, but I couldn't see it well enough, so I ignored it.

"No, nothing wrong," I grumbled back, standing up to face the stand where the leader of this operation stood.

"Everyone, listen up! There are over two-hundred false hollows spread among five square miles. Find them, and defeat as many as you can _with your teams_ within two hours. IF you 'die', you and your team will be brought back here by your upperclassman. 10 hollows is a C, 15 a B and more than 20 a A. Understood?"

There were murmurs of 'Yes Sir' throughout the rest of the groups. I nodded, understanding the rules.

All too soon, our upperclassman ushered us into our assigned area. A voice on a loudspeaker resonated throughout the area.

"BEGIN!"

A hollow almost immediately came at us. Too slow. Even with my limited vision, concentrating and using my own reiatsu made things easy enough.

"Hadou 54: Waste Flame!"

One down, 19 to go. Almost too easy.

Another one at my back. "Keiichi!"

"Done!"

Last one at my right. "Shino!"

"Finished!"

I grinned. Well, this was easier than I thought.

------------

It took an hour and a half, but we had almost thirty hollows under our belts. Now moving around, we tried to find more. We headed for the outskirts, near a cliff. The Hollows got scarce quickly, and soon after those first attacked us, we invoked my strategy. It was actually quite effective.

Sensing another hollow, I motioned to my group. After giving them time to run around behind, I jumped out from my hiding place.

Only to be shocked.

The one I sensed was gone. These ones were different. They weren't fake.

How did they get in?

"Stay back!" Our upperclassman. Luckily we had radios on us.

"What's wrong?" came Keiichi's scratched reply.

"Come back here! Don't let yourselves be seen! These are real hollows! You aren't ready for these yet!"

He fiddled with his radio.

"Sereitei, this is Bravo one! Emergency at the First Training facility in the human world! 4 Huge Hollows in place! Emergency! Please send back up!"

Next he contacted the head of this organization, who instructed everyone back immediately. I felt others at my back.

"What's going on?"

"Real hollows. We don't want the same incident as before repeated. We're pulling out. Come on."

The upperclassman left with Keiichi, Shino and another from the second group, but I remained behind with two others.

"Takashi Hiroshi."

"Kimura Kanami."

I could barely hear Haruhi from behind him.

"W-w-w-e-e s-shouldn't f-fight r-r-r-right n-n-n-n-now. . ."

"Shut up. What would you know? You're useless, getting knocked over like you did on your first one. Pathetic."

Ignoring the anger in my body, I calmed my mind, resisting the urge to let loose the fire I had learned to control, the fire that caused me to be alone in my second life. I sighed. "Another time, Hiroshi. Let's go."

"Why?"

I paused mid-step. "Because I'd rather not die."

He scoffed. "I'm the best fighter in the whole class. I can beat up 4th years. You think a couple of hollows are going to scare me? I've got 44 Hollows under my belt. These will be easy."

My turn to scoff. "Yeah, well, fighter you maybe be, brains you have not. Let's go."

He moved. In the direction of the Hollows.

"Oi! What do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like? Becoming a hero."

"Idiot!" My whisper was harsh, but quiet. I did _not _want those hollows all over me.

"Here I go!"

He came up and almost got killed with one swipe. An upperclassman saved him.

"IDIOT! NOW THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

One turned to me. I would have just run as fast as I could. Except for the fact that Haruhi had been limping when she came over to me.

'DAMNIT!'

I was too short to carry her. Too weak.

Weak.

I was weak.

I shook my head. No way I was gonna brood now. We might die.

She might die.

"Haruhi, give me your sword!"

She didn't question me. I held both swords. "Now get moving! I'll follow behind you!"

"B-"

I didn't even give her a chance to stutter. "MOVE!"

She complied, limping off.

The hollow started towards us. Soon turning the corner, his buddies didn't follow. At least we only had one to deal with.

I stood my ground.

'Riku! Go with Haruhi!'

'Understood.'

She left my shoulder and I keep all of my senses focused on this hollow.

A Huge Hollow. A powerful one.

Haruhi couldn't move fast enough. That thing could kill me with a swipe of its claws.

I grinned wryly. I was going to die in the Human world.

'I guess Ta-nii was right.'

Focusing again, the thing lunged at me. I jump out of the way just in time, but some of the rocks flew up with me. Ignoring them, I landed on his arm. Remembering about a Hollow's skin, I put all of my spirit pressure into one attack.

I cut his arm. Deep enough to irritate, but not much else. He just swatted me off.

The wind was immediately knocked from my lungs as I hit the building, causing a large dent. Blood was pooling in my lungs.

'**Don't give up.'**

I stilled. I couldn't give up. Haruhi!

Images flashed into my mind. In my entire life, there were only five whom I truly let into my heart. Only four were my friends. Only two I could trust with anything. Haruhi was one.

I jump up and ran in front of him again.

'**Call us.'**

'How?'

'**You know how.'**

Wow. Ever so helpful. Stupid voices.

Once again, the monster hit the ground, parts of the street flying up. I dodged them, heading for his mask.

"Hadou 63: Raikouhou - Lighting Tiger Canon!"

It burnt his mask, but not much else. He smacked me back again. This time I could hear my ribs cracking as blood was forced from my mouth. If he had hit just a little bit differently, he would have pierced me through.

'Damnit! Haruhi!' I could still sense her. She was too close. I couldn't give up.

'**Call us!'**

'I don't know how!'

Once again, I took my stance in front of him. I charged, running up to him. Once again, he knocked me aside. My arm bent at a funny angle in terrible pain. There was a scream. My scream.

Ignoring the pain, thinking only of Haruhi, I ran at the monster again.

'**If you wish to live, call us!'**

The voice distracted me for a moment.

I had forgotten this was near a cliff. This time, he didn't knock me into a building. He knocked me off the cliff, through the fence and barrier.

I fell. I didn't feel like I was. My mind couldn't comprehend it.

Flying was more like it. Exhilarating. Not Falling.

'Haruhi!' Without me there, it would only take a few moments for that monster to catch up to her.

'**Follow our voices.'**

I didn't question this time. I closed my eyes. Time stopped.

I was back in that world. With the forest of burnt trees. Only now it was different.

It was crumbling. Huge chunks of the plateau fell into the desert, which was cracking as well. Earthquakes rattled the ground, and fire danced in the trees. But most of all, there were two presences there.

A fox. Or a wolf. Made of complete fire. Not an ounce of skin. He was large, larger than me, his presence ominous, powerful, demanding.

And another fox. Pure white, with two tails, standing on nothing but swirling mists. Same as the other. Ominous, powerful, but more gentle and playful.

'**You can see us now. Call our names, or die.'**

At that moment, the ground beneath me cracked, and I started to fall. Again. Only this time, I had a chance.

I couldn't think. I didn't think. I screamed.

I was going to die.

No.

I wasn't.

I remembered now.

"Breath, Arashi no Yuuwakusha! Burn, Yougan no Saisei!"

There was a flash of light, and soon I was back on the ground near the Huge Hollow. I blinked.

'What. . .?'

'**You have called us. Now wield us to protect those you love!'**

Power was resonating within my very bones. It was destructive, almighty, ancient. And above all, it was mine.

I nodded, my body heating to an incredible level. I couldn't really feel myself moving. Rather, it felt like someone else.

I had moved in front of the Huge Hollow. Not now, nor at any other time would I allow any of the very few I had let into my heart die.

I pointed the sword in my right hand at him, though barely conscious of it. Almost as if someone else was moving it.

"Die."

The monster was engulfed in fire, burning to ash. I landed down softly, wind cushioning my fall.

'**We will return now. Help comes. Call us when you have need of us again.'**

The last thing I could remember as I closed my eyes, was the feeling of being completely wrapped in an unending warmth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, please _please_ don't kill me if I made this too fast. It _had _been six months since she came to the school, ya know. . . . . and it was just the perfect opportunity. . .

AND IT'S MY FIRST REAL STORY!!!!! I'M BOUND TO MAKE MISTAKES!!!!!!

I couldn't help it. . . . . I can change it, I guess. . . .

Hitsugaya: Weakling.

Kana: SHUT UP!

Hitsugaya: Geez, I got my Zanpakuto within the first 3 months. What took her so long?

Kana: See my point?

Kanami: I got my Zanpakuto? But each person only has one. Don't they?

Kana: ... EXPLAINING NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!

Kana: Yet. . . .

Everyone: REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Kana: I NEED to know what you all think of this, especially since I took such a big step for me. DON'T KILL ME!!!!! And don't kill me on the names of her swords, I couldn't think of anything else. . . AND I'm not the best at Japanese. . . Should I change the names?

Kanami: In case you're wondering, I think the names of my swords mean Seducer of Storms and Rebirth of Lava. Not sure though. . .


	7. Chapter 7

Skipping homework. . . skipping homework. . .

Anyway, three day weekend! Yeah!

Thus! Two chapters. . . . aren't you lucky?

For any wondering, it's because of Martin Luther King Jr. Day. Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned bleach, I'd be super rich and wouldn't have to do a stupid bored game project at the school for 'Intellectuals'. In other words, school for retards who THINK we're smart.

------------------------------------------- Begin -------------------------------------------

"Kana!"

The voice sounded far off and distant. Frantic. A voice all too familiar.

"Please, let me through!"

"We can't! She's still being treated!"

"Quiet! I need to concentrate!"

It grew quiet, but not for long.

"Kana!"

He had gripped my hand. Or was it someone else's? I couldn't tell.

I didn't want to wake. Still in the partial darkness, I preferred the calmness to the frantic outside.

"Kana! Wake up! Don't die!"

Die? What was he talking about? I'm just a little sleepy.

"Please sir, calm yourself!"

I had enough. Bad enough the people were disturbing my sleep, but their damn voices and frantic movements _hurt._

I sat up.

"Oh my! She's awake!"

"Quick! Get the captains!"

"Kana!"

"Please lay down miss! You were badly wounded!"

I looked pointedly in the direction of the speaker.

"Am I in any danger of dying?"

"Well no but-"

I had enough. I was already pissed off they woke me up in this manner, but for no reason. . .

I growled. Even in my weakened state, I knew the room was heating up. I wasn't even trying for control. I swear the man would get burned. His own fault.

"Then get off and shut the hell up. You're annoying." My voice was dangerous, full of power.

"Kana!"

Ryuusuke.

"I'm fine, Asshole. Shut up. I'm fricken tired, and you bloody hell woke me up. Now out."

He shut up, but didn't move. Courageous, but stupid.

"Ryuusuke. . ." One word had a hundred different threats in it.

He still didn't move. He had his head bowed, trying to hid his face.

"I thought you were dead, Kana."

My heart almost stopped, and my anger calmed. His body had started to shake, and his voice was cracking. He was crying.

"When Haruhi came back with Riku and without you I-"

"Ryuusuke."

He looked up.

I gave a small smile. "Shut up. You're annoying."

He wiped his tears. "Yeah, I guess I am." His voice was still cracking, but now had some humor back in it. "Sleep."

I nodded, all too ready to comply. Leaning back, I laid back into my pillows to the awaiting darkness.

---------------

"Quite the funny one, ne, Juu-chan?"

"Shunsui. . ."

The voices were quiet, gentle, aware of the charge sleeping in front of them.

Or at least, I was.

"She's just lucky I was the first to the scene, otherwise she'd be a 10th year right now."

I stiffened. I knew that voice. Concentrating on their reiatsu, I almost smiled. It was that Captain who visited the infirmary. I forget his name though.

I sat up, not so annoyed this time. This time, they didn't wake me up.

"Ah, good morning, Kana-chan."

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to the call for aid about 4 Huge Hollows. Why?"

"Huge Hollows. . ." Then it hit me. I smiled wryly. "Guess I didn't die. It wasn't a dream." I groaned. "And I was so ready to believe it too. . ."

Through their reiatsu, I could see their movements in a clear outline. Turning to the other one, I started to question him.

"Judging by your reiatsu level, either you're a Captain or a Vice-Captain."

"You are correct. I'm a Captain. I'm surprised you could figure it out though. Usually I'm pretty good at hiding my reiatsu."

I snorted. "Then either everyone else is dumb or I'm just hyper sensitive. Is anyone else here?"

"No, but why would we be dumb?"

I raised an eyebrow. "With overflowing reiatsu like yours, I can tell you captains are hanging around the moment you walk on the school grounds."

He looked surprised at that, moving backwards. Riku would have told me if they were frowning or not.

Riku.

My eyes widened, and I cursed myself for not noticing. I started to get frantic, checking in my bed and calling her name in my mind.

'Riku! RIKU!'

'I'm here, pup. The shy one is taking care of me.'

I relaxed, closing my eyes and drinking in calmness. 'I'm sorry, Riku.'

'Don't worry about me. Your friends almost had a coronary though. Should I tell them you're alright?

I sighed. 'No. I'll ask someone else to.'

"Now that you've obviously found what you've been looking for, can we get back to the present?"

I could swear I just jumped 3 feet into the air. Slowly, I nodded.

The captain reached into his shirt, drawing out twin swords in sheaths. My heart ached. I couldn't even tell what color they were.

"I found these in your hands when I found you. We are the only three who know about them. Now tell us: what are they and where did they come from?"

I looked at him, before looking away. The other one sighed.

"Kimura-san-"

"Kana." I corrected him automatically.

"Kana-san. We promise, no, swear not to say anything you don't wish us to. Kyouraku-Taichou told me that he doesn't believe you want to graduate early. Is that true?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "We cannot stop it if the decision is made. However, we will keep this information secret if you so wish. Will you tell us what happened?"

In my mind, I studied the man next to me. Long hair, large, and most definitely warm. I felt I could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell a soul.

The other one had a calm demeanor on him as well. Loud, maybe, but calming.

I sighed quietly. "I. . . I had to protect her."

They didn't say anything, only nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"Haruhi. . . I've only ever let a few people into my heart. Of those, only two whom I deeply trust above all else with anything. Haruhi is one."

"Sometime during the exercise, she had gotten hurt, and was limping. When we found the Hollows, everyone else had left. One of those things spotted us, and I am too small to carry her, so I told her to get out, but not without taking her sword in the process. I knew she was sufficient in Kidou, so I didn't worry. All I thought about was the need to protect her."

I paused.

"I attacked the Hollow, sparing as much time for her as I could. I don't remember how many times it smacked me away, 3 or 4 maybe. But sometime during the battle, I heard a voice in my head, pleading me to call upon it. Them."

"Them?"

"There were two. On the last attack from the Hollow, he knocked me off the cliff. I don't really remember this part, it happened so fast. All I remembered was desperately trying to not fall, to go back and attack the Hollow again, to defend my friend."

"Where'd you go?"

I didn't speak. I started to almost go into a numb state. Not really thinking. Not really feeling. Lost in the memories. I barely noticed that I replied.

"To a forest, trees burnt to ash, touching the sky as it was held up by a thing mountain, with vast desert unspeakable miles below." I frowned. "But something was wrong. It was different than my dreams. It was crumbling. The forest was burning out of control. I saw two foxes, one made of fire, the other white with pure white fur, standing on nothing but air. The told me to call them, or die. I fell, the ground beneath me falling away. I fell, before calling out their names. I remembered them. And I came back, standing on the edge of the cliff."

I paused, unsure.

"What happened then?"

I frowned. "I. . . think I killed it. I felt it was someone else, not me who did it. I felt separate, a different being. My blade, my right one, I raised it to his mask as I stood on pure air in front of him. And he burnt away."

Silence. Then the other two looked at each other, probably conveying some secret message. I waited.

"You mentioned you've been to that world before. When did you first go?"

I frowned in concentration. When did I start?

"I'm not sure. I just started to have dreams. Flashes, at first, nothing much. Then they started growing larger. My brother had just entered the academy, and he taught me exercises to control it. He didn't want me to become a Shinigami, so he taught me to control my reiatsu instead."

Kyouraku-Taichou started to chuckle. "I guess you didn't follow his wishes."

In a daze or not, I could still retort. "Least I don't leak my reiatsu everywhere."

The man gave a hearty laugh. "We found that out when you first woke up. You burnt the entire bed, not to mention some of the 4th division officers."

I scoffed. "Damn idiots. I hate mornings enough, but being in pain and waking up to extreme chaos is _not_ my thing."

"One thing is for sure," started the other. "You most certainly are a second prodigy."

I stiffened, hating that word. Prodigy my ass.

"Sure, sure. Prodigy. Exactly like that stick-in-the-ass Kyouraku told me about before. A fifth seat or something."

"Actually, 4th seat now."

"Oh, excuse me. _Fourth seat_ stick-in-the-ass Kyouraku told me about."

The man gave another hearty laugh.

"Anyway," said the soft one, "we need to figure out what's going to happen now."

"Yes, she's going to need training to learn to control her Zanpakuto now."

'**Tell them not to worry.'**

I had jumped, and the Captains immediately asked me if I was okay. Replying I was fine, I concentrated once again on the voice in my head.

'Yougan no Saisei?'

'**Why must we be given such long names? Just call him Saisei and me Arashi. Got it?'**

I almost nodded. 'Yes.'

'**We will train you,' **came the masculine voice. Saisei. **'You have all the knowledge you need. You don't require anyone to train you.'**

I relayed the message to the two captains. Kyouraku just laughed.

"We are going to have to keep tabs on you though. Nothing major, just a check up every now and again. You won't even notice we're doing it."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. I have stalkers."

Kyouraku doubled over in laughter.

"If-if only Hitsugaya-kun had your personality. . ."

I scoffed. "I'd be left dull and boring, just like him. Who wants that?"

Kyouraku seemed to be having trouble breathing. Poor man.

The other just sighed, before turning back to me.

"We never properly introduced ourselves, did we?"

"Nope."

"Forgive us. I am Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of squad 13. He is Kyouraku Shunsui, Captain of Squad 8."

"Okay, Ukitake. Need anything else?"

He didn't speak for a moment.

"If it isn't too personal, why don't you want to skip years? You've gone through all of these elaborate measures to make sure you won't. Why the trouble?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him? We're basically complete strangers. Why should I trust him?

"I'm sor-"

"For the first part of my life, I lived in the 80th district."

I cursed myself, unseeing of their reactions. No matter how strong their reiatsu is, I can't tell the details of their faces.

"For the second part, I lived in the first. Just me, Obaa-chan and my brother. My brother was over-protective, not allowing me outside, and Obaa-chan was often busy. I was alone. Then I came here. For the first time in my life, I have real friends. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy. And I don't want anyone to take that away."

For a while, no one moved. Not even myself. Then Ukitake came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll just have to try and make sure it stays that way, won't we?"

The other one put a hand on my other shoulder. "I agree."

I smiled serenely. "Thank you."

"We'll take our leave now, Kana-chan."

Almost immediately after they left, exhaustion began to kick in again. I didn't even remember my head hitting the pillow.

------------------

There was something warm and heavy on my chest.

Someone was speaking to me. In an annoyingly high pitched male voice.

"Ah! Ka-chan's waking-"

Broken body or not, I could and _would_ still send him flying.

"Ryuusuke. . . what did I say about calling me that?"

"Pretty. . . birdies. . . flying. . . 'round the chimney. . ."

I gave up.

"S-s-sorry, Kana-chan, I-I-I t-t-tried to stop h-h-him b-b-but. . ."

I sighed. "Ignore him, Haruhi. Another's actions are _never_ your fault."

"Y-yeah. . ."

"So how long have I been out, Keiichi?"

"About a week."

"Where's Riku?"

'In your lap.'

"In your lap," replied Keiichi.

Suddenly a scent attacked my nose. My mouth watered.

"Kana-chan always likes strawberries!"

"Aiko, what do you have?"

"Strawberries, picked fresh in Rukongai!"

Concentrating, I found their location.

"..."

"..."

"Can I have some?"

She giggled like a maniac. "Duh! It's the whole reason Ryuusuke bought them!"

I blinked. "Ryuusuke?" Turning to his former position, I saw him sitting up and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yep! I told him you always seem to smell of strawberries, and if you get a midnight snack, it's always strawberries and if you pick fruit out of a bowl it's always strawberries."

"..."

"Wow Aiko, I didn't know I was a research subject for your pleasure."

"Nope! Just noticed it is all!"

I sighed. Why are the annoying ones always immune to my sarcastic ways?

"I-I-I n-noticed i-it t-t-too, Kana-chan. . ."

My eyes widened. ". . . Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Y-yeah. . ."

"Ka-chan's just that cute!"

"GOD DAMN IT RYUUSUKE! DON'T GLOMP ME!!!! IT HURTS, BAKA!!!!"

Aiko, Haruhi and Keiichi just laughed at our interaction.

"But Ka-chan looks so cute. . . I know! You're injured, so I'll feed you!"

I made the mistake of opening my mouth to yell at him, and he plopped in a strawberry. Swallowing, I opened my mouth again. He stuck another one in. As much as I hate to waste food, this was annoying. I spat it back out at the full grown man sitting on the bed and pinning my good arm down.

"Ryuusuke. . ." I said dangerously. Apparently, he couldn't take a hint.

"Ah, Kana-chan, I'm sorry! Did that one taste sour?"

Damn him for sitting on my good arm and legs. Damn that Hollow for breaking my other one.

"I'm not a frickin' child, Ryuusuke! Stop treating me like one!"

Sadly, even Riku was laughing at us now.

"But how old are you then?"

My face started to heat up, and I look away, muttering curses.

"How old are you?"

"120," I said in as quiet a voice as possible.

"See? Not even 150 yet. Just a poor, little baby."

The brat basically just told me I'm weak. Bastard.

"I am NOT a BABY!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ENOUGH!" I was breathing really hard at this point. Bastard.

"FIRST you glomp me when I'm in obvious pain, then you sit on me while trying to feed me, then you call me weak! I'll kill you, make my words, I'll-"

I was cut off. He didn't put a strawberry in my mouth. He put a bottle of strawberry milk in.

To shocked to do anything, I immediately locked on. Before I started to glare.

But that milk was _good_. How in Sereitei did he make it?

I continued to glare. And drink.

Yum.

Wait.

Not yum.

Bastard.

Yum.

DAMN HIM!

I had finally wrenched my hand free and punched him off of me.

"Bastard." However, I did keep the milk. Laying back on my head board in an upright position, I brought my knees up, crossed one on top of the other, and started to suck.

Aiko giggled. A vein throbbed.

Haruhi giggled. I calmed down.

Keiichi smothered laughter. I got a mix. He was laughing, but _trying _not to.

Ryuusuke let out one chuckle-

"RYUUSUKE!! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!"

He shut up.

And thus my life continued.

------------------------------------------- End -------------------------------------------

Okay, so the chapter is a little bit short, but I kinda ran out of ideas for today. Finals are this week, so wish me luck!

lol, I'm gonna fail. . .

Hitsugaya: Lazy ass, you just don't want to study.

Kana: Correct!

Hitsugaya: Weirdo. . .

Anyway, see ya all soon!

(PS: Please review. I like reviews. Even if you are lazy, just leave a review with "Good Job". Even that sparks my imagination, pathetic as it is.)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I wrote at school again.

On paper.

With my left hand.

I'm right handed, but that was sprained.

I'm nuts.

At least Linkin Park brings in ideas. Don't ask.

**As a not: I'm changing a mistake I made in my writing. Kanami has been at the academy for 5 months, and has 5 months left before the end of the school year, leaving room for summer break. And yes, I'm not having a 'Christmas Break'. Has nothing to do with religious aspects, but I think those who have died like those in the Soul Society either are too stuck up to believe in a religion when they pretty much live in one.**

------------------------------------------- Begin -------------------------------------------

I spent another week in the hospital. Nothing really happened. I had stopped asking for notes after my first day awake. It was all review.

I hid my Zanpakuto in a chest, keeping it locked. But that didn't stop Arashi and Saisei from plaguing my dreams. For the most part, we simply exchanged knowledge of ourselves.

Until one night.

"**Wake up."**

I looked up at him in my dream. ". . . Why?"

"**You need not sleep at night any longer."**

My eyes opened wide. "Are you _nuts_?"

He growled. **"Do you dare defy me?"**

"**Just answer her question, Saisei."**

He backed down. **"Fine."**

I _must_ ask her how she does that.

"**You will learn nothing new this year. It's not necessary for you to pay attention. However, it is imperative you learn to control us. If you refuse, I cannot promise the safety of your friends."**

The last piece of reasoning rattled my very bones.

"**If you were to go into a rage, or face a wave of sadness, we would run a high chance of burning the entire school down with our combined powers, regardless of those inside. You must learn to control our power. If you can."**

Great. How like a reflection of my soul. Ending a serious talk with a challenge.

"So I'm supposed to sleep during the day?" I questioned skeptically.

"**Or you could just not sleep at all,"** answered Arashi.

I sighed. "Sure, just go and beg to work myself to death."

Arashi's body showed surprise. **"Death? You wouldn't die."**

I laughed. "Yeah. Right."

She sighed. **"Just do it. You actually might come to like this. Go to the lake near the school grounds. Make sure to put up a barrier."**

"Did either of you two remember that my right arm is still casted from being broken, and will be for the next two weeks?"

"**Of course we did,"** answered Arashi. She was the more talkative of the two. **"You'll only be practicing with me. This will provide an advantage to your training. Saisei is harder to control anyway."**

"**I heard that."**

"**Do I care? Anyway, Kana, always remember: I am your left. He is your right."**

I nodded.

"**Now," **started Saisei, **"WAKE UP!"**

I sat up quickly, shocked out of my slumber. Noticing where I sat, and remembering Saisei's and Arashi's words, I got up silently. This would be tricky. If I woke anyone up, I'd probably be expelled.

Opening up the chest at the foot of my bed, I moved the lid to an upright position slowly, afraid of waking up the two sleeping soundly a few feet away. Digging under the few blankets and books I kept in the chest, my hand ran across the familiar handle of Saisei.

'**Take us both. We work best together.'**

'As you command.' I replied sarcastically. I considered myself lucky he didn't retort. Saisei had one hell of a nasty temper. I wondered where he got it from. . .

Stepping carefully out of the room, I avoided every noise-making floorboard of the ones I memorized. But I forgot one thing.

'Where do you think you're going?'

I froze. 'R-riku. . .'

'I may not be able to see your dreams, but I am connected to you. I've heard the conversations between you and your Zanpakuto. Now, tell me where you are going at 1 o'clock in the morning.'

I cringed at her words, knowing them to be true.

'I- I'm going to train. . .'

I could hear her sigh.

'Fine. But I'm going with you. I can at least tell you of the layout. And it's been awhile since I last saw the moon.'

I rolled my eyes at her characteristic response.

'Thank you, Riku.'

'Yeah, yeah, let's get going already.'

Smiling, I followed her outside the room. Checking the outside, I immediately looked for passageways that were free of any teachers by sending out a reiatsu spark. I smirked. Everyone sat somewhere in their rooms, most asleep.

Sliding out the door, I shut it silently behind me. Moving like a cat, with my swords on my back, I headed towards the back of the school, the closest part to the lake. Once outside the building, my body shivered at the unwelcome cold. It was, after all, winter time. I dodged through the shadowed paths Riku told me of. Heeding Riku's words, I followed the path, moving quickly between the buildings.

'**Your speed's improved, young one.'**

'Glad to see something has in all of these months, Arashi.'

Arriving at the wall, I contemplated it's height in my mind. Then a thought crossed me. This wall stood 10 meters tall.

'. . . How do I cross this?'

'**Can't jump?'**

My face heated up at Arashi's words.

'Just jump it.'

'It's too tall. What do I do?'

'**You'll figure it out,'** spoke O Wise Saisei.

I sighed, clearing my mind to feel my surroundings. Then I saw it. I smirked. Against this almost abandoned Dojo I stood behind, sat a ladder. I didn't even have to move it.

Running over to it, I grabbed the side in my hand, assessing it's strength. Judging it to be sturdy, I put a foot on a peg, before climbing up the length of the ladder. Before reaching the top, I hesitated.

'Riku?'

'Yes, pup?'

'Can you check the coast?'

She leapt off my shoulder onto the roof top, gazing out into the windows.

'Clear, get going.'

She moved back onto my shoulder while I clambered onto the rooftop, before looking to the meter wide wall standing 2 meters from me. I exhaled, calming my racing heart. Moving back a step, I jumped at the top of the wall.

I made it.

Sighing in relief, I pushed myself to the edge, noticing a tree standing right in front of me. Remembering the spot, I knew where I'd be coming back into the school.

'**Now the lake.'**

Wow, impatient much. I shook my head at Arashi.

'**Wonder where I got it. . .'** she replied sarcastically. I avoided answering.

'Riku-'

'Go straight. Watch for trees. I can smell that lake from here. Though I wouldn't exactly call it a lake, more like a very large pond.'

I snorted. 'Do I care?'

'You used to.'

I ignored her as I ran through the forest, too busy keeping old memories from surfacing to care to reply. After running for about 15 minutes, my chest started to heave.

Smelling the fresh, humid air, I stopped my running.

'We're here.'

Putting my hand up, I muttered a spell for a barrier, covering just about a 1/4 a mile in all directions.

'**Now, on to the training. Lift your left hand, Kana.'**

I obeyed.

'**Can you feel it?'**

My mind grew confused. 'Feel what?'

'**The power.'**

Slowly, I shook my head, unaware of the fact Arashi couldn't feel that.

'**Ignore your surrounds, look inside yourself. Look for that fire. Can you see it?'**

Clearing my mind, I focused on her words, following her voice to the recesses of my mind.

'**Can you see it?'**

Suddenly, it became so clear to me. The fire, I could see it.

'**This is your power. Take some of it.'**

I reached out to touch it, only to have my hand burned.

'Ow! What the hell? I thought it was _my _power!'

'**Ignorant. All power, yours or another's, must be sent into submission. Control it, and it will give you strength.'**

I gritted my teeth.

I put my hand up, only to be burned again.

'**You must **_**want**_** to control it, above anything else. Will yourself, and you can do anything. Now wish for it!'**

I put my hand down, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes. 'I want it. I want it. I _need_ it.'

I opened my eyes, putting up my hand again to touch it. My hand grew hotter as it moved closer. I clenched my teeth, putting in all of my concentration.

'Damnit, obey me!'

Suddenly, the temperature started to fluctuate, going to pleasantly warm and back to scorchingly hot. My confidence grew, and I pushed myself further in, until the power enveloped my entire body.

'I will control you. I will not back down.'

A memory flitted in front of my eyes, a young boy laying in a pile of blood, as a red-hot poker heads towards me. . .

I shook my head. 'It won't happen again. I won't let it. I will defend them, none of them will ever suffer again. But to do that, I MUST CONTROL THIS!'

The fire pushed back, the temperature stopping it's fluctuating, retaining a pleasantly warm temperature.

Opening my eyes, my mind was brought harshly back to an invisible reality. Complete darkness.

I suppressed my memories and sadness, thinking instead of the memories I had made with each of my friends. Sighing in relief, I concentrated on my surroundings again.

'**You did well.'**

Saisei. I smiled meekly. A compliment from him meant the world.

'**Now don't go getting a big head missy,' **said Arashi. **'Remember where that power is, always. It is a power that is slightly different than your reiatsu. It's our power. To call upon our strength, always look towards that power.'**

I nodded. Then I realized that my hand was still pointing straight forward, my palm in an upright position. Before I could move it down, Arashi spoke.

'**Keep that arm up. Now, find that power again. This time, take a small amount with you, and focus it into, then through your left arm.'**

I followed her instructions, focusing on my actions. Suddenly, the wind started to move in a erratic pattern, no control.

'**Careful-'**

She spoke too late. Surprised, I had let go of the power, and it shot across the lake.

'Nice. If it wasn't for the barrier, those trees wouldn't be standing.'

I hung my head, '. . . Opps. . .'

Arashi chuckled merrily. '**First time, little one. Now try again, but focus the energy into the palm of your hand. Try to imagine it as a round ball if that helps.'**

I nodded, heeding her demands. Focusing again, I flowed the energy into my hand. But this time I took too much. My body flew backwards into the trunk of a tree. I sat in a daze for several moments before Riku's voice registered in my mind.

'Pup! PUP!'

I looked up sheepishly. 'Sorry, Riku. Too much energy.'

Arashi sighed in my mind. **'Try again. This time, concentrate harder.'**

The rest of the night was passed with me learning to control the first of many powers.

-------------

"K-kana-chan. . ."

I jerked up suddenly. Turning, I finally registered Haruhi sitting next to me.

". . . Haruhi?"

"Y-y-you fell a-asleep a-a-again. D-d-d-did you have a b-bad nights s-sleep?"

"You could say that. . ." I grumbled. I rubbed my eyes, mostly to keep them from falling. Even with my darkness, it was easier to remain awake with my eyes open.

Turning back to the lecture, I sighed. 'I'm not sure why I really care. . .'

'Because Haruhi's standing next to you.'

I sighed audibly. 'Yeah, yeah. But still, this is my third all nighter in a row. Remind me _why _I'm doing this?'

'Because you don't need these classes at the moment.'

'Oh yeah. That reminds me.'

I closed my eyes. Screw paying attention. I was tired.

I didn't expect my teacher to notice.

"Kimura-san."

One of my eyes cracked, though unnecessary. It always made the people around me feel better.

"Yes, sir?"

"See me after class."

"Alright."

I closed my eye, and drifted back off to sleep.

------------

". . .utterly disrespectful, Kimura-san. You need to pay attention in my class."

I yawned loudly, before waving my hand at him.

"Whatever you say, Pops."

I put my hands behind my head, before stalking off.

"Detention."

"Ah, hell. When would I schedule it?"

"Nine o'clock, my office, tonight. Understood?"

I didn't answer.

"If you miss more than 5 detentions, you'll be expelled, and-"

"I'm coming, Sensei."

In my mind, I could feel him relaxing. I turned to him, and smirked.

"But I'm still gonna call ya Pops."

I scampered off before he could call me back, before slowing down. I walked to my next class, preparing for my next nap. I already knew Fifth year Kidou. I don't need to pay attention for the next 4 years in this class.

"Hello, Kikuchi-sensei."

"Cutting it rather close, don't you think Kimura-san?" she said skeptically as the bell rang.

I waved her off as I moved towards my seat. "My history teacher held me back for a while. If you want an explanation, talk to him."

"Alright, get your books out."

"Yeah, yeah. . ."

I moved to my seat, opened my book to the prescribed page, and promptly fell asleep.

She didn't notice the entire class period. Thankfully.

Lunch. Fun.

I don't want to eat. Too sleepy.

I hate sleep. I'm saying that now.

Screw sleep. I'm eating.

Getting up from my chair, I left and headed to the courtyard. As I expected, Aiko, Haruhi, Keiichi and Ryuusuke were already seated.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, Kana-san. You look tired. Here."

Another thing I expected. They brought me food.

"Thank you for the food."

I dug in. I had skipped breakfast that morning, as I hadn't finished my homework the night before. I'd forgotten. I had tended to do that the past few days.

"Ryuusuke, I'm going to have to cancel our practice for a while. I got detention."

"What?! Who would give you such a thing?!"

I waved it off. "It's nothing. I slept through the whole thing."

I took sip of my strawberry milk, effectively ending the conversation. Ryuusuke somehow had gotten a bottle of it every day since the first. My hero.

"So what do you thing of strategy class?"

I didn't say anything as they continued their conversations.

'You okay, pup?'

'I can't keep this up, Riku.'

'**Be strong, young one. You need it. I'm afraid you'll have to keep this pace up for more than just a few months, but the benefits will be beyond your imagination.'**

I sighed. 'I hope so. . .'

"Kana-chan? I just asked you a question."

"Huh?" I looked up. "I'm sorry, could you repeat Ryuusuke?"

"I was wondering if you were going to the Spring Festival in three weeks. If you are, then we can all go together."

I blinked. "Spring. . . Festival?"

"Yes, you going?"

I blinked slowly again, before cocking my head. "What's. . . a 'Spring Festival'?"

He fell over, before scrambling up and grabbing my shoulders.

"MY LITTLE KA-CHAN DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A FESTIVAL IS!!! WE MUST TEACH HER!!"

"STOP YELLING, YOU IDIOT!!" I'M NOT DEAF!" In fact, because of my limitations, my hearing is sharpened.

"AIKO!"

"YES!"

"WE MUST PREPARE OUR KANA-CHAN!"

They jumped on me, jostling my still broken arm. I growled, before using a left hook to punch them off.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

I sat down calmly, returning to my lunch. "Now, what's this 'Spring Festival'?"

"It's a gathering of people to do games, listen to story-tellers, and buy treats. For all the games you win, there are prizes, some stuffed animals, some candy, some balloons and so on. We all dress in traditional garb, so you'd be in a Kimono."

I raised an eye brow. "And _why_ are we doing this?"

"To celebrate the upcoming Summer, of course. people need a break from their lives sometimes, Kana-san."

I sighed. "When is it?"

'He's happy, smiling away.'

"We're in luck. It's a Sunday, our day off, starting around six at night or so. Do you want to go?"

I contemplated it. At least I didn't have to worry about missing school. I did that anyway.

"Sure, why not. And before you say anything, Ryuusuke," I said dangerously, "I have my own Kimono."

He rubbed his hand behind his head. "Ah, that's too bad. It would have been fun to dress you up."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, now you can spend that time taking a bath. You certainly need one."

The others laughed, including Ryuusuke. "Guess I do. I forgot last night, too tired."

"More like brain dead."

More laughter. Though I would never admit it out loud, these were the times I cherished.

---------------

"Kimura-san."

I hated this teacher. No matter how much I begged, he refused to call me Kana.

"What do you want, Pops?"

He growled. Bastard.

"You will be filing today, all of the homework for the past two weeks. I'm afraid it's gotten a bit piled up."

'He's insane. He's got that look about him.'

I almost rolled my eyes. 'Thanks for the encouragement.'

I concentrated on the pile that was almost as tall as I. ". . . And _how_ long am I to do this?"

"Until it's done. And as a warning, more is added each day."

I groaned. Bastard. But instead of arguing, I went to work. It was tedious, yes, but the more time I argued, the more he would add on the next day, thus the more I would have to do.

I'm going to make a book when I get old enough. To be called 'The Joys of Filing.' Some stupid idiot will randomly pick it up, pay for it, take it home, settle into bed only to realized-

The pages are blank.

He deserves it. 'Joys of Filing' my ass.

I worked quickly, the hours passing over my head. Actually, I was almost done when he waved me out.

"You probably have duties to attend to. You have a half an hour until lights are out, so go now."

I sighed. Damn. Half an hour more and I'd be done. Bastard.

I walked out of the room, glad to stretch my sore legs. I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep them from falling. I needed something to keep me awake.

Taking a detour, I headed towards the kitchen. Tea didn't sound too bad right now.

-------------

'**Try again.'**

I sighed. Concentrating, I pushed a calculated amount of my power into my palm. Keeping a circular shape in mind, I idolized it, crafted it, never breaking my concentration. The ball left my hand, circling around me perfectly. moving it in front of me, I enlarged it, before sitting on the ball of pure air. It took me to the water again, and I relaxed, but never lost my concentration. After about 2 minutes, I grew too tired, and the ball of air disappeared, sending me into the water.

Soaking wet once again, I almost screamed in frustration.

'I can't believe this! 2 weeks, and nothing!'

'Not nothing, you've improved a lot.'

'Not enough.'

'**Have confidence. You are improving. That was a whole minute longer than this last time.'**

I sighed. 'I guess. . .'

'No, don't guess. Know.'

'Yes, Mother.'

'I heard that.'

'I intended it so.'

'**Now, try this again. You need to control this perfectly before you can start with Saisei.'**

I inhaled, and exhaled. I opened my eyes to my world, determination filling my heart.

I lifted my hand, making that perfectly shaped ball of air. I danced. Spinning it, controlling it, having it follow my every movement. Making it larger, I jumped up onto it, as it spun me around the lake.

'I will not fail.'

1 minute.

'I refuse to quit.'

2 minutes.

'I will take this power and force it into submission.'

3 minutes.

'I will make it mine.'

4 minutes.

'And I will use it any time I wish.'

5 minutes.

I passed. Maneuvering towards land, the air gently disappeared. I landed softly on my feet, calmly.

'**Good. Now again.'**

I fell over.

'WHAT THE HELL? I JUST COMPLETED IT!'

'**But it can still be perfected. Besides, the Festival is tomorrow, so you won't be training then. Consider it a present. Continue your training. You have your entire life ahead of you. Don't be impatient.'**

I grimaced. 'Look who's talking. . .'

'**So says the one whom I reflect. Now, again!'**

I obeyed her order, continuing my treacherous and exhausting path to power.

------------------------------------------- End -------------------------------------------

So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Better than last time? I hope it is, I spent WAAAYY more time on this one.

My typing has gotten faster. Really fast. It's scary.

NO HOMEWORK!!!!!!! I WISH IT WAS FINALS EVERY WEEK!! THEY'RE SO EASY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitsugaya: Bet paperwork is easier, just more tedious.

Kanami: Like filing? Seriously, why was that ever invented?

Hitsugaya: To help keep people organized, lazy-ass.

Kanami: Whatever you say, Yuki-Hime. HAHA!

Hitsugaya: WHAT THE HELL?? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM????

Kanami: Several fanfics, but more specifically an IchiHitsu one by the name of Empathy. Quite good.

Kana: --Ducks and blushes hard-- I only like the stories. . . . the only reason I like that pair is because it is impossible so I don't have to worry about anyone stealing MY Toshiro. . . .

Kanami: --Whispers to readers-- She's in denial.

Hitsugaya: --Sitting in emo corner, trying to keep scary mental images away--

Kanami: --Whispers to readers-- And he's just normal. Stick-in-the-ass. . .

Ryuusuke: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA SEE KA-CHAN IN A PRETTY KIMONO!!!

Kanami: RYUUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I wonder how long I'll be able to keep this up. I have sort of a short attention span for stories, and I'm not getting a huge amount of reviews, or maybe I'm just depressed because most of the really good stories have WWWWAAAAAYYYY more reviews than mine. . .(F U R A R E T Axx has 351 reviews for 16 chapters for example.) I'm probably going to have to revise my chapters. . . . any good beta's out there?

So, this is where my story is at right now. Any ideas?

No real plot yet, just character development. Is that bad?

Just try to review. Maybe just a "Hello, how's it going? Update soon!" ya know. . .

lol, being depressed is not me. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. However, I do own Kanami, Ryuusuke, Riku, Aiko and the Spa, and anyone/anything else who you do not know from Bleach.

------------------------------------------- Begin -------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?"

My training session had continued after I feigned getting up. I returned to my dorm, only to hear giggles coming from the bedroom. Thus, I sit on my bed, trying to figure _why_ I befriended these two maniacs.

"Come on, Kana. The Festival is today! Can't you lighten up for once?"

"Soon as you tell me exactly _why_ you two are acting like suger high birds."

Aiko giggled again. "We were going into town for a spa day, and were wondering if you'd join us. Ryuusuke's paying. . ."

"Great, I'll be stuck with _you two_ all day, not to mention all that Ryuusuke will have planned for us. I _can't imagine _anything else I'd rather do." I replied, annoyed at the never ceasing giggles. 'Traintraintraintrain. . .' "Besides, why the Spa Day?"

"Because we want to look and feel our best for the Festival today!"

I sighed, rubbing my temples. Migraines came effortlessly for me these days.

"Y-you don't h-have to, K-kana-chan. . ." Haruhi's getting a little better. Her stutter is going away.

I smiled slightly. "Nah, I'll go. I need to loosen up before I become the Stick-in-the-Ass all over again."

They both giggled, Haruhi touching my arm slightly.

"We better get going, then. Grab your Kimono, and we'll head out!" exclaimed Aiko as she punched the air excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your Kimono straight. . ." I smiled to myself. Maybe today will be fun after all. . .

-----------

I sighed deeply as I slid into the water. The heat engulfed me, and I immediately relaxed. This was comfort above all else.

Only a full night's sleep could have elated me further.

Aiko had commented on the bags under my eyes before we came in. I asked a lady (who had been selling the Spa's products at a counter) about them, and she gave me a lotion to put under my eyes every night to get rid of them. Although expensive, anything is better than nothing. Luckily Aiko and Haruhi weren't with me. I don't want them to worry about my health.

"Kana-chan? You awake?"

"Hmm? 'Course I'm awake silly. What else would I be?"

"Asleep."

I nodded gracefully. "Guess that's true. . ."

In my mind, I could see her head nodding vigorously. "Yep, I'm getting better at come backs. All thanks to you, Kana-chan!"

My head snapped around at this. "You're. . . trying to get better at comebacks?"

'She's got this devilish smile on her face. Makes me kind of afraid.'

'Scary. I didn't know she had faces.'

"K-kana-chan?"

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"W-why d-do you always l-look s-s-so tired?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Must be a phase I'm going through. My brother went through the same thing." It's called the Academy.

The door opened loudly.

"Come on, Hinamori-chan! You need a day off! Why not spend it in Rukongai? Besides, this is where you used to live, right?"

"W-well I guess so. But still. . ."

"Come on! Everyone's coming to the Festival today! Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and just everyone!"

"Matsumoto-san-"

"Don't worry about it, just hop in!"

I hate this lady. She's annoying as hell.

"In case you haven't noticed, this bath is already occupied," I said coolly, despite my firey nature.

"Oh, I don't think you'll mind much, we'll just be here for a little while! Hinamori-chan needs relaxation!"

"But Rangiku-"

"No 'buts'. You're Captain has been working you into the ground as his Lieutenant!"

"Don't insult Captain Aizen!"

"I'm not. I'm saying you work too hard. Now into the Spa you go-"

"Whether she gets in or out is no concern to me," I warned, my migraine increasing in strength, regardless of the water to relax my body. My left arm started having water unconsciously dissipate from it, wind circling it. "Just shut the hell up and make a decision. You're annoying."

There was silence for a moment as I tried to control my new powers.

'**Be strong, and relax. You'll need to get rid of this headache. It hurts.'**

'I agree. They're just shocked into silence.'

'**Amazing Kana, you're just that snappy.'**

'Why am I the one with four voices in my head?'

"Ah! She's so cute! Is she your little sister?"

"U-u-u-u-u-m-m-m. . . m-m-m-m-m-i-i-i-s-s-s-s-s-s-s?"

"Eh? What did you say, little one?"

She had strutted over to Haruhi, and now sat bent over with her face inches from Haruhi's. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not their sister. I'm a friend, and we also happen to be going to that Festival tonight, and for once I'd like to relax."

She looked towards me. Riku got up from the corner and headed towards my shoulders, growling dangerously.

'Careful, she's realized something.'

"Your name wouldn't happen to be. . . oh, what was it again. . . Kimiko? Kyoko? I know it started with a 'K'. . .?"

"Kana," I corrected, my eyebrow twitching.

"That's it! Kyouraku was telling me about you! You're that neat little academy student he told me about! He told me to send a message to Hitsugaya-kun, saying he'd have company in a decade or two! So, you a prodigy too?"

I sighed deeply, standing up abruptly from the water, and casually walked by, purposely ignoring her. Before I left the room, I turned around. "I am not nor ever will be a 'Prodigy.' If I _ever_ turned into one, I hope a sword would run through my heart and I die peacefully. I'd never want to be a Stick-in-the-ass like this Hitsu-whoever."

I snapped the sliding door shut behind me, before changing into my robe, Riku having trailed my feet at every step.

-----------

Matsumoto rubbed her head in annoyance.

"Wow, I didn't know she was a priss."

"Oi! Kana's not a priss, Bimbo!"

"A-a-a-a-ai-chan!"

Matsumoto eyed the two girls in front of her assessing them carefully. One had black hair cut around the neck with an adult sized frame and firey black eyes. She stood about the same height as Matsumoto. The other had longer black hair tied up, though it probably reached her waist or below. Unlike the other girl, she had a hand held in front of a trembling lip, brown eyes wide in worry and fear. She cowered in fear, though standing straight she stood a few inches shorter than Hinamori.

"M-matsumoto-san, it's not nice to make fun of these people! You don't even know them!"

"Oh nonsense, that girl is obvious in character."

"OH YEAH?? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S OBVIOUS!!!!!" The black eyed one, Ai-chan, stopped her charge as the shy one stepped in front.

"I wasn't talking about you, I meant-"

"I know who you meant, Bimbo!"

The well endowed Matsumoto puffed her chest, looking at the two girls through narrowed eyes. She walked up to the pair, bending over to stare at them on eye level. Ai-chan stretched to her full height, staring back with an air of defiance.

"Matsumoto-san. . ."

Matsumoto burst out laughing, breaking her facade and wrapping both girls in a life-squeezing hug.. "Ah! You're just too cute!"

Both Ai-chan and the shy one were too shocked to move. Only Ai-chan had the guts to speak. "Wha- what are you talking about?"

Matsumoto waved her finger at the both of them knowingly while winking. "Just trying to stir things up. I didn't think she would get so offended though, I guess I'll have to make it up later. Anyway, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, and this cutie pie is Hinamori Momo!"

Her long winded explanation, executed in one long breath, reinforced by her abrupt change in personality, shocked both girls into further silence, before the shy one remembered her manners.

"I-I-I'm Kobayashi H-haruhi, n-n-nice t-t-to meet you. . ."

Looking at the coy Haruhi in surprise, Ai-chan slumped her shoulders in defeat, before pointing her thumb at herself in the most energetic way as possible. "I'm Watanabe Aiko. The girl who left is Kana-chan! I suggest you don't call her anything else, otherwise she'll kick your ass like she does to Ryuusuke, even though he gives her strawberry milk!"

"A-ai-chan. . ." trailed off Haruhi, horrified Aiko said too much.

"Strawberry. . . milk?"

"Yep! Kana-chan's favorite!"

An awkward silence ensued.

"I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-gonna g-go c-c-check o-on K-k-kana-chan, k-kay?"

"Sure thing, Haru-chan! I'm gonna soak for a little while longer though. . ."

"I-I'll go too, Kobayashi-san. . ."

The two quiet girls left in search of the first to leave, while all hell broke loose in the tub.

"Say, you look like you're overage. . ."

"Not really, but close enough. . ."

---------------

I sighed, annoyed at the whole day. First, there weren't any open private bathes, so I wandered to our previously ordered room to find a couple making out, demanded some confirmation from the front desk only to be brushed off. Of course, on top of that perched my already huge migraine. Before leaving for my now vacated room, I ate some food given complimentary to keep me from complaining about the spa. Riku took in the entire situation in silence, following my feet. Now I had planted my face on the bed, furious at the world for ruining my day, and trying to cool down a headache that prevented sleep.

I groaned, trying in a vain attempt to rub the headache out of my skull while pressing my face into the pillow. I curled up into a ball, and anticipated relief.

Even through my headache, I could sense Haruhi coming into the room, and recognized the girl with her from the bath. I almost sighed in relief at it being Haruhi that approached: Aiko would have slammed the door open, and the sound of the door opening transformed into a thousand Ryuusukes jumping on my head.

I rubbed the side of my head facing up in a futile attempt to calm it. Though I felt her approaching, I did not expect her to take over my task. At first I stiffened. Slowly, I relaxed, as she slid some of her reiatsu into her fingers. She must have taken healing classes or something. I sighed as my headache began to melt away.

". . . . Thank you, Haruhi. . . ."

"It's okay, Kana-chan. B-but, i-i-i-i-it's f-f-from-"

"Lack of sleep. I know."

She sighed. "W-w-w-why d-d-don't you get e-e-enough sleep. I k-k-know you g-go to b-b-bed last us-usually, coming in at l-l-last minute f-f-from either d-d-detentions or the l-library or w-w-w-where ever e-else you g-go, b-but how-"

"It doesn't matter. Things happen. That's all."

If it had been anyone but Haruhi, the person would have have pushed harder. I thank the Gods (or God) that she did not.

"What's your name?"

Though I did not face her, the other girl's body posture displayed a certain amount of surprise. Before she could ask, I answered the question. "I happen to be an expert at finding and hiding reiatsu. The captains are the worst of all, but you can't expect to hide with a reiatsu level like yours, can you?"

I knew my answer probably sounded arrogant beyond belief, but truthfully, I could care less.

"Even so, I'm a bit surprised. But I came here-"

"Name first. Manners," I spoke using quiet tones and chopped sentences. My poor mind had a dull Zanpakuto slashing through it at the moment, though Haruhi's fingers were working miracles.

"Hinamori Momo, Lieutenant of the 5th squad. I already know you're Kana-san, right?"

"Sure."

She giggled slightly. "Anyway, I came here to apologize for Matsumoto-chan. She wanted to see if you were like Shiro-chan!"

". . . . . ." Even with my pained head, I could still process the name. Slowly.

". . . . Shiro. . . . chan. . . ?"

"Ah! Please don't tell anyone I called him that! You see, we're sort of Rukongai siblings, and that was my old nickname for him. I'm talking about Hitsugaya-kun. . ."

I had sat up. I sensed something, approaching fast. I squinted, as if it would help. That chilling presence from my stay at Obaa-chan's. So cold, and luring. Then, as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared without a trace.

"Kana-chan?"

I laid back down onto my pillow, wishing for an exhaustion to simply whisk me away. ". . . Sorry, though. . . maybe something. . ."

As I spoke, the sleep I wished for began to take over my body, coaxing my mind into darkness.

The traditional Japanese sliding door slammed open.

"I'M BACK!"

I knew there was a reason I detested Aiko. She doesn't have any family does she? I don't think anyone would mind if I killed her.

"Kana-chan! You're okay!"

"But you won't be in a few moments. . ." I sat up again, striving to cast the impression of anger. Deciding to keep my dignity, I lay back down after a few moments, clutching my head as the room spun. My face obtained a mask, hiding my suffering from the world. This was a holiday, I couldn't have everyone worried.

"Come're little one. . . . haven't finished'ur contest yet. . ." came the slurred buxom woman's voice as Aiko was dragged away, leaving behind a lingering scent of alcohol.

Hinamori got up, and headed towards the door, shutting it as quietly as possible. She sighed, then came back, sitting down next to Haruhi. My head remained in Haruhi's lap as she rubbed my temples, chasing away the pains.

"Is she okay?"

"'She' is right here."

"But I was talking to Haruhi-san about your health."

Far too sleepy to argue, I settled on scoffing lightly.

"_Are_ you okay, Kana-san?"

I didn't answer.

"S-she should be f-f-fine, j-just a s-s-s-small headache. . ."

I smiled slightly, Haruhi's stuttering making it's own language in a way. For one, it took a bit to understand, and two, most couldn't understand it anyway. My smile disappeared slowly, my mind taking on a different subject. Realizing a fact suddenly, I turned to Hinamori.

"Do you know my brother?"

She must have been deep in though, as she jumped slightly.

"Um, I don't know. . . What's his name?"

I paused, untrusting of her morals. If I told her, she might run off and go tell my brother, and he would force me out of the academy. I sighed deeply. My head hurt too much for deep thought.

"Nagayan. Nagayan Takashi."

She didn't speak for a while. I almost opened my mouth to repeat my question.

'Patience. She's thinking.'

I sighed mentally, but heeded Riku's advice. She always knows best when it comes to reading facial expressions.

"I. . . don't know. I'm sorry. Should I look for-"

"Don't."

"Eh?"

I sighed quietly. "Just. . . if you do find him, don't tell him I'm in the academy. He doesn't know." My brow furrowed in Haruhi's lap. "He can't know."

Through my headache, my mind was murky. If not for Riku, I would never had know Hinamori's small nod in understanding.

"That reminds me. The reason I came here, well, I wanted to apologize for my friends behavior. Please forgive us!"

She had bowed from her sitting position. I could hear her hair fall against the floor. My have lidded eyes closed for a moment. "I don't care. In truth, I would have stayed longer, but my head got the best of me. It is me who should apologize for walking out so rudely."

Her face seemed to lighten brightly, as Riku put it. Once again, I smiled softly. "Tell you what. I'll forgive you in return for some headache medicine," I said half-jokingly.

"I should probably get that anyway. I'll be right back!" She leapt away before I could raise my hand to stop her. Giving up, my hand fell down, as my eyes closed, welcoming blissful sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! With this chapter at least. . .

Hopefully no one catches me doing Fan Fiction when I should be cleaning my room.

Hitsugaya: Idiot. . .

Kana: Yep!

Kanami: Least she doesn't have a stick in the ass.

Hitsugaya: I don't have a stick in my ass!

Kanami: But you want one.

Hitsugaya: I don't.

Kanami: 'I don't?' What kind of comeback is that? Idiot. . .

Hitsugaya: Boar. . .

Kanami: Yuki-hime. . .

". . ."

". . ."

Hitsugaya: I'll. . . . kill you. I swear I will-

Kana: Maybe next time you two! EVERYONE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SAVE KANAMI'S LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

OKAY! Here I am ready to go back into action!

Sadly (though reviews keep me happy! THANK YOU!), I have had thoughts recently about starting over. Again. I might, and I might not. I've just realized that I've made quite a lot of mistakes trying to get the chapters out fast, though I may just go back through and edit them all at some point. Sometime soon. Maybe. Anytime now. . . .

Hitsugaya: Procrastinator. . .

Kana: --Snickers-- Yuki-hime.

Hitsugaya: --sputters before trying to unleash Hyourinmaru, who backfires because his Zanpakuto is laughing too hard--

Thus, life continues. . .

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Notice I'm getting steadily less and less creative?)

--------------------------------------------- Begin ---------------------------------------------

"Kana-san. . ."

Someone groaned.

"You need to wake up."

The person groaned again.

Wait.

I know this groan.

"Don't you want to go to the festival?"

Festival?

'Shit!'

Realizing what had happened, I sat up abruptly.

"The Festival-"

"Don't worry," replied Keiichi's ever-so-calm voice. "It doesn't start until 7 o'clock."

I froze in my fear, before my muscles relaxed, a calm setting in. "What time is it?"

"6:30. Haruhi said we should let you sleep in, but that you'd want about a half an hour to get ready. Wake up, the employees at the Spa are going to help you get ready."

I scoffed, planning to be as difficult as possible.

"If you're nice, Ryuusuke's carrying some strawberry milk, ready to be warmed for you." His words caused my mouth to water, drool threatening to escape chapped lips.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I hate you."

"But you love strawberry milk."

"Fine!" I crossed my arms stubbornly. I muttered darkly, "I'll play nice."

"Good. Now get up or you'll be late." I followed his orders, though the curses under my breath making me far from silent.

'**You know, he'd make a great father. Finding the one thing that could bribe you into obedience.'**

'Ha! Arashi, Keiichi's too polite-'

'**I meant Ryuusuke.'**

Where previously I had been laying out my kimono, I stopped my actions in surprise, before continuing them in a flustered manor.

'He's still an idiot.'

'**You know what else he'd be good at?'**

'What?' I snapped.

'**Political affairs.'**

I concluded I would ignore her for the rest of the evening.

"Kimura-san?"

I hunched over, my face a mixture of a grimace and a wince. Slowly, my head turned in their direction, and though my eyes were long since dead, a fire erupted from them, the temperature rising slightly.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That."

"Our apologies miss, how should we address you?"

"Kana. Add any suffix you want, but don't change the name."

"Understood, Kana-san. We are here-"

"Yeah, yeah. Do what you want, I'm not good at this type of thing."

"Do you want your hair done?"

"Yes."

"Do you want help with your kimono?"

I nodded, eyebrow twitching.

"Do you want make-up?"

I paused at this.

"Make. . . up?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Though likely originating from a question, the sentence sounded as a statement.

All of them began to bustle around me, and though I gave the occasional complaint, I behaved as corporativly as I could.

----------------

I sat in my room half an hour after I woke up, ready to go, waiting for my friends.

Half a hour later.

Half a bloody hour later.

_Half_ a _hour._

Of pure torture.

Never again.

I'd never wear make-up again.

Thought I couldn't see the effect, I made the mistake of rubbing it at some point, smearing it on my hand and face, as well as getting some in my eyes. Dead or not, it still stung.

Not to mention I now sneezed every 5 minutes. Damn powder.

I can't _possibly_ understand why a woman would _ever_ want to wear this stuff. There probably wasn't even that much a difference. Probably just proving how much of a child I was.

Okay, I'll admit, after a few weeks with Ryuusuke's nagging, I can now ignore the "child" comments. Though I still blew up at _anyone_ mentioning me being too fragile for something.

I mourn for the idiot dull-witted enough to make me crippled.

And my eyes don't count.

Though the same fate is promised to him. If I can ever find the guy.

A soft knock at the traditional japanese door. "Kana-chan? Can we come in?"

I sighed, before holding back a sneeze.

"Come on in everyone. Just be warned."

Keiichi, Haruhi and Aiko stepped into the room lightly.

"Kana-san?

"What is it, Keii-chan? Is something wro-"

Ryuusuke didn't finish. Riku, who had remain in the room the entire time, mentioned his jaw to the ground before I reminded her that was impossible.

"K-kana-chan. . ."

A rather easily visible vein popped out of my head in irritation. "Ryuusuke, we don't need to stutterers."

"Kana-san? Is that really you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who else would have my looks?"

"But those aren't your looks."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. I stole them from the idiotic woman who invented make-up. Wait, scratch that, it was a man. Only they can come up with something so useless and irritating."

I walked carefully, cautious to avoid tripping with my irritatingly tall sandels. "Now, where's my milk?"

No answer.

I frowned slightly.

"I know I'm short, but I didn't know that you guys were deaf."

"What?" came Ryuusuke's stupefied voice. For the second time in two minutes, I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot, where's my milk?"

"H-here. . ."

Noticing it, I swiped it viciously from him. Though I would probably regret it come morning, the ladies had put on a make called "ever-lasting" so I could run around, eat and drink without worries. They decided to use it after I wiped my face.

Putting it to my mouth, I started to unhealthily chug it down my parched throat. Thirst quenched, I lowered my head, chucking the empty bottle over my shoulder into the room behind me.

"Now let's get going." I marched out the doors, heading towards the front of the Spa, before hearing laughter behind me. Turning my head over my shoulder, I asked, "What? Can I help you, or will you move by yourself?"

The giggling Ryuusuke (yes, GIGGLING) took enough control of himself to mutter out loud, his smile evident in his voice.

"Just like Kana. No one could compare."

Hesitating a moment, I turned my head forward. "Idiot. Who would try?"

'He's shaking his head. Watch out, I think he'll touch your shoulder.'

True to Riku's words, he touched my shoulder seconds later. "Everyone but us five."

I smirked lightly. "Does anyone else matter?"

I walked forward without him, though I knew they all followed me outside to my first ever Spring Festival.

---------------

"Come on, Kana-chan! You _need_ to try to catch the fish!"

I hated this game. Though I won most of the others, my senses simply weren't strong enough to find a damn tiny fish.

"Don't wanna."

"I'll give you strawberry milk. . ."

"I refuse."

"Please?"

"I'm leaving." True to my words, I turned, wandering down the lines of shops and games that lined walls. Children ran screaming up and down the paths, joy evident in their voices. I smiled softly, wishing I had done that at one point. Wishing I could do it before too late.

Continuing my walk, I passed the groups of children or adults, the couples holding hands and the woman trying to carry desperately struggling (not to mention screaming) children back home. We had been at the Festival for a little more than an hour, and though each game was more intoxicating than the last, I had made my way through quickly. Of course, since I won most every game (the toss ones were easy. A little twitch of the left hand just so. . .), and designated Ryuusuke to hold my winnings. Eventually, he felt the need to bring them back home, so our group split. Apparently, some forty prizes were too many for him to carry. Aiko and I continued through the shops, Haruhi, Keiichi and Ryuusuke took all of the prizes back home.

And thus I was separated from Aiko. Not that I cared. More like it was the other way around, actually. She couldn't find me, but I could find her in a heart-beat. I only needed to concentrate.

Still wandering the shops, eventually I started getting bored. Having run out of money, with no one to ask for more, I sighed forcefully, rubbing the back of my perfectly pinned up hair. The chatter had died down, and I noticed I had wandered out of the large part of the Festival. I stood on the outskirts, boredly deciding which random direction to move in. Deciding straight, I continued my walk. Maybe I could find Obaa-chan or something.

With a slight jerk, I noticed two things. One, I had begun to venture towards the private homes of people, the older people's district. Two, that cold presence had appeared again.

This time, curiosity would take over. No _way_ I would let this slip by again. This had gone on too long.

Walking quickly towards the place Ice stood (Ice being the name I chose for the cold presence until a later date), I started to come across increasingly friendly neighborhoods, all farther and farther from mine. My home stood on the other side of town.

Though I could not see their eyes, Riku told me of the constant starting, weird looks and rude behavior. Though it made me slightly uncomfortable, I ignored it. I couldn't be so sensitive forever. It's no fun otherwise. Those I prank easily prank me back.

Strangely, the presence did not go away as it usually did. As I moved closer, my pace picked up to a slow run, trying not to trip, and I realized just how powerful this presence was. My very breath started to almost freeze in my world, though another could brush it off as a light sensation or less.

Without warning, my legs stopped, my breathing ragged, and my body shivering in the cold. I stood silently, gaining breath and gathering courage. Waiting for a sign, a flutter, anything, to make me go inside the house I now stood in front of. Where before I had been desperate, now I stood hesitant. About to run in a loss of courage, the door opened.

"Oh! What do we have here?" The coarse voice spoke of age and wisdom, not unlike my own Obaa-chan.

"Are you lost?"

Snapping out of my daydream, I shook my head, before nodding it ever so slightly.

"Well, come on in. I'm guessing that you already have a family?"

Hesitant, I nodded slowly.

"Well, come on back. We were just having our own mini spring celebration."

Confused, I could feel Ice in the back of my head, coating my body, chilling my very bones. For the strangest reason, I could not decide I dislike the feeling.

My sensitive ears picked up noise in the back, squeals of laughter.

"Shiro-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya, Bed Wetter Momo!"

"But you'll always be Shiro-chan to me!"

Hitsugaya?

'Why does that name sound familiar...'

Realizing the identity of Ice, I wanted to leave immediately. But the old granny had a death grip on my robes, and I could not bring myself to break it, afraid of hurting her. Allowing her to lead me to _him_, I contemplated my options. Though there were many, few seemed either plausible or agreeable.

"Ah, here we are."

Apparently this was a traditional japanese home, as I heard the door sliding open, before she lead me outside.

"Momo-chan, Toshiro-kun, I found this young girl outside the door. Welcome her, until we can send her home?"

Ice huffed indignantly. I looked to the side, hoping that he would get the message. I didn't like him.

'Hinamori remembers you, but it seems she can't place you.'

'Well, maybe if you stopped acting like a lump of fur around my neck, she'd remember me.'

'But what fun would that be? Hurry, she's staring.'

I sighed, annoyed at the entire situation, more so as all of it was my fault to begin with.

"Hinamori, stop starring. It's rude."

She gasped in realization. "Kana-san?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Gee, I don't know. I can't even recognize myself under all this damn make-up." I shifted my weight to one foot, putting my hand on my hip and having the other scratching my restricted locks. "Don't even know why the stuff was invented. Torture, probably. Death From Sneezes more likely."

She laughed happily. "But Kana-san, you look so beautiful."

I scoffed.

'She's right you know. There's a reason you have a fan club.'

I blinked. 'I. . . have a fan club?'

'Had, actually. Ryuusuke disbanded it.'

"Explain to me why you're here."

Well, isn't someone the princess.

Wait.

My face grew a cheshire cat grin. "Whatever you say, Yuki-hime."

He sputtered, the temperature growing colder by a few degrees.

"W-what did you call me?"

My smile dropped. "Lighten up, will you? Child prodigy or not, you're still a child, and are entitled to such."

"I happen to have a duty to the Soul Society you could never understand-"

The temperature began to fluctuate. I needed more control.

"'Never judge a book by its cover.'"

'His eyes are narrowing.'

"There is nothing to see. Nothing stands in front of me."

I almost wondered if he knew. But he didn't. That was a fact.

I don't know when by feet carried me, but through my indifferent mask, I walked up to him, face to face. We stood the exact same height.

"Do you see anything now?"

"No."

The temperature started to rise.

"Then you're blind. Better quit being a shinigami."

"What would you know?"

"Everything you don't."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Whatever you say, Yuki-hime."

"It's Hitsugaya, Boar-face!"

"Truthfully, I could care less about looks. Never have cared much for them. After all, a smile can hold a thousand meanings."

"And of course you know them all?"

I snorted. "Hell no. I'm not an idiot. As the humans have said," I grinned extra wide. " 'I am the smartest person in the world, for I know, that I know nothing.' Says something about Mr. I-know-it-all, doesn't it?"

"You should leave. Now."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because this, sadly, is more entertaining than wandering around alone."

"Not my problem."

"You know, I was right about you."

"Should I care?'

"Duh you should, I'm saying it. Not only are you cold as ice, but you have a stick jammed all the way up your ass. Want help to pull it out, or do you want it to remain?"

"Insolent brat, do you know who you're talking to?"

"Titles hold no meaning for me."

His voice changed from annoyed, to quietly seething, to dripping with venom.

"You have no respect. First you barge in here, then you insult Hinamori, then you have the guts to insult me."

"I'm just surprised you haven't thrown me out yet." Though on the surface my voice seemed calm, just underneath it dripped with the same venom. He could hear every drop.

I guessed one thing correctly. We hated each other.

I closed my eyes. "For the benefit of the other two, I won't do what I usually would."

"And what's that?"

I cocked my head. "Are you such a fool? Do you believe you are better than everyone else? You truly are what I thought you were. Ice. You're heart isn't the only thing that's coated in it."

"That's enough you two. Toshiro-kun, go to the store for me. I'll help this miss here and send her on her way."

Grudgingly, he obeyed the old lady's orders. Both headed out the door, shutting it with a resounding snap. Silence sat in for a minute. I still had not moved. My eyes remained closed, as the was no reason to open them.

"Kana-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

I sighed, before rubbing the back of my head. "No reason. He's just fun to annoy. Why?"

"It was kinda rude."

"He started it."

"That's such a childish retort."

In that moment, I made a decision that changed my whole outlook on life. "That's the point."

"Huh?"

I smiled softly. "Both of us are children. _I_ am a child. And thus, I shall act. If I don't," I pointed my thumb at the door, "I'll end up like him, and lose the reason I became stronger in the first place."

"The reason you become stronger? Who?"

I grinned, recognizing a familiar reiatsu headed towards the Festival as I concentrated resolutely. "My friends."

------------------

HOLY SHIT!!!! I SERIOUSLY JUST MEANT TO WRITE LIKE 3 PAGES AT MOST AND I ENDED UP WRITING THE WHOLE THING IN ONE SITTING!!!!!!!!! SSSHIIITT!!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANY OF MY HOMEWORK! TIME TO GET CRACKIN'!!!!!!

Hitsugaya had to leave, because he hates Kanami right now.

Kanami left because she hates me and wanted to stay in the festival longer.

Everyone else. . . I'm too lazy to think about right now...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

I know that I'm breaking the rules, but at the moment, I could truly care less.

This story will no longer be continued.

I would be continuing this story, but yesterday, I came across a story in the bleach archives. It's called the 'Department of Mary Sues, Bleach Division'. If you wish to know my reasoning, read the first chapter.

I don't want anyone to Flame the writer. Please.

Though probably just to make fun of other writers, this story has opened my eyes to my own writing.

I didn't believe my story was a Mary-sue story. Apparently, it is.

I don't know if I will ever write this story again. Probably not for some time, and not without serious changes to my story.

I need suggestions to improve my story. If any of you have one that you didn't want to say before hand, or that you just didn't remember to put before, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me.

Rewriting will be a difficult process. I hope that everyone can forgive me.

Kana090


End file.
